Stuck With You
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Two of your favorite wrestlers, (Okay, for some people,) have a supposed to be normal meeting, but with explosions, freak accidents, missing people and could it be - a romance, life has never been more complicated. ,
1. Prologue: The Proposition

Disclaimer: The wrestlers and WWF are not mine, though sometimes I wish they were. :)  
  
The idea and title for this story came from the song and the accompanying video, "Stuck With You," by Huey Lewis and the News.   
  
Naturally, the song is not mine. :)   
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Prologue: The Proposition  
  
A knock sounded on the solid oak door of the C.E.O.'s office.   
"Come in," a voice called. "Oh hey, good to see you, it's been a while," he said, reaching out to shake the person's hand. "What can I do for you?" the C.E.O asked, sitting down in his leather - backed chair.   
"Actually Vince, it's more like what can I do for you." 


	2. This Means War!

Chapter 1: This Means War  
  
Stephanie jumped up from the breakfast table and slammed her napkin down. "Daddy, how could you?" Of all the people to put me with, you had to stick me with - Jericho?!" She looked at her father wide -eyed.  
"Hon, I thought it would be in the best interest of the Alliance and the WWF."   
"You could have put me with anyone, I mean anyone else in the WWF, even Dwayne, The Rock, would have been fine, but nooo, you had to put Jericho and I together!"   
"Sis, you're babbling," Shane commented dryly. Stephanie, Linda and Vince shot him a hard look.   
"What about what's in the best interest for me?!" Stephanie yelled. She spun on her heel, and tossing her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder, flounced out of the room.   
"That went well," Shane said sarcastically.   
Vince nodded, "Heaven help the man who marries her."  
Stephanie grabbed her blue stuffed pig and threw herself on the bed. "I can't believe Mom and Dad did that to me," she said to herself, squeezing B.P. (Blue Pig), to her chest.   
*I wonder if Daddy told him that we'll be traveling together,* Stephanie thought to herself deliciously, a devious smile crossing her face.  
  
The next morning:  
"Okay Vince, who's accompanying me on this trip?" Jericho asked lazily, cradling the cell phone in his palm. His jaw dropped as Stephanie sashayed into the room.  
"Hello Chris," Stephanie said sweetly. Chris nearly dropped the phone, and responded irritably, "Yeah, I'm here. What's the big idea of bringing Stephanie along for the ride? What!" Chris nearly fell out of his chair. Chris glared at Stephanie, who calmly studied her nails as she sat across from him.   
"If you think I'm going to stare at her face for the next two days... Stephanie looked up at him sharply, disturbed by his comment.   
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I know someone else has to be able to fill in for me on this little excursion," he pleaded. "Oh, I'm the best man for the job, eh, thanks for the ego boost," Jericho said sarcastically, a sour look on his face, as he slammed the phone shut. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Stephanie said off-handedly.   
"I didn't get much sleep last night," Jericho responded, tiredly rubbing his eyes.   
"What's the matter, not enough women at your disposal?" Stephanie shot back.  
"Yeah," he paused, "I forgot to ask the escort service to send you out to my address as well."   
"Here, let me help you - wipe that smirk off your face!" she yelled, kicking Jericho in the shins. "You truly are the weakest link!" Stephanie cried, as she arose from her chair.   
"Hey, you're losing your touch Princess, I believe you were the one that lost in the final round," Chris pointed out rather calmly, which really rubbed Stephanie the wrong way. Before she could send another stinging barb his way, the train lurched forward, dumping her into Jericho's lap. Instinctively, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.   
"Let go of me you, you pig!" Stephanie exclaimed, vainly trying to pry his hands from her waist.   
"If you so decree it Princess." With one shove, she slid off his lap and fell on her rump onto the floor.   
"Ooh," she exclaimed angrily, rubbing her backside. "That's billion dollar Princess to you buster!"  
"Hey, come on, we're closer than that," Chris called after her, "we're practically bunkmates!"   
"Ahem," a voice spoke up from behind Jericho.   
*Uh oh,* Chris thought.  
*Oh my gosh!* Stephanie slowly turned around and pasted a smile on her beet, red face. Jericho eyes locked with Stephanie's. The look in her eyes was painfully evident: anger, humiliation, hurt? Jericho also knew when a woman had murder on her mind, *I'm as good as dead,* he thought. As he and Stephanie sat down in the overstuffed chairs, the thought occurred to him that he had no idea what this little meeting was all about. *Man, I sure hope she does,* Chris thought, nervously fiddling with his pony tail.   
"Father tells me you want to know what makes WWF the best of the best and how the acquisition of WCW and ECW will be a profitable benefit to us," Stephanie said smoothly.   
*Impressive,* Jericho thought, marveling at Stephanie's level of professionalism.  
"And this is my associate and fellow wrestler, Chris Jericho." She cringed inwardly, expecting him to say some half-cocked remark about her wrestling skills, but her mouth nearly dropped open in amazement at the string of words that followed.   
"Ms. McMahon has told me a lot about you," Chris said with a smile, shaking their hands.  
"All good, I hope," they joked. Chris just nodded and smiled. Stephanie noticed the look in his eyes. It read, 'You owe me big time for this one Stephanie!'  
'Oh please, I don't think so!' her eyes responded.  
After an hour of mind - numbing discussion, the tall, thin one Chris and Stephanie had gotten to know as Joe, asked a very astute question, eyeing them sharply, he asked, "Since Mr. McMahon chose the two of you to represent the WWF, how well do you get along? When we walked in, you perhaps seemed to be, ah, in the middle of an argument," he fished.   
Angrily, Chris felt it was none of his business. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Stephanie was also distressed. Chris put an arm around her shoulders and smiled, "Gee, Steph and I get along just swell!" Chris emphasized, barely keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. Joe's associate started curiously at them over his gold, wire - rimmed glasses.   
"Chris is right," Stephanie encouraged, smiling tightly. Shooting Chris a look, she squeezed his arm in an extremely tight, painful grip. "You idiot!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth.   
Still peering at them curiously, Joe's balding, portly cohort, Bob, stood up and cleared his throat, "Well, I think we shall return to our quarters for a bit of relaxation. If you'll excuse us."   
"You bet I will," Chris muttered under his breath. He turned to Stephanie, "Yeowch! You have a mean grip there, dragon lady!" Chris exclaimed, glaring at her.   
She smiled wickedly, "I just wounded your pride fly boy, that's all."   
  
In the gentleman's quarters:  
"They don't suspect a thing," the chunky fellow said into the tiny cell phone, as he pulled mustache off.   
"They are still fighting like cats and dogs though," the taller one spoke into his own cell phone, as he gingerly started pulling off his thick sideburns. Simultaneously, they flipped their cell phones shut and threw them on the lower bunk.   
The shorter one glanced at his watch, "Almost time."   
"Ooh, these sting," he frowned, as he worked on pulling off the other sideburn. Okay, just help me get this off though would you?"   
"Here, ya just gotta rip it off, like this."   
"Ahh!"  
The driver's seat:  
The engineer glanced at the clock on the wall, "Man, I never realized how hard it was to sound like a guy until today. I'm awfully glad Steph didn't request that I turn around or something. Glancing up at the wall clock again, the engineer tugged at the striped cap sitting atop her head, the long hair spilling down her back, "It's been real, but I gotta jet."   
  
Back in the drawing room:  
"Did you hear something?" Stephanie asked, "it sounded like a scream."   
"Nope, the only thing I've heard for the past thirty minutes is the incessant grinding of teeth," Jericho stated pointedly, staring at her.  
"Well, maybe I could stand to look at you if you'd quit licking your lips every thirty seconds."   
"Aw, and I thought that made me look sexy," he sneered. Stephanie's cheeks turned apple red.  
"Wow, you are blushing! You do think that makes me look sexy, don't you?" he demanded. Before she had a chance to deny it, the train suddenly swerved abruptly to the left, causing Stephanie to fall forward. Losing her balance, she fell against the other side of the train, hitting the wall.   
"You okay?" Jericho asked, helping her up.   
Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Stephanie looked up at him sarcastically, "Never been better."  
"Now, what kind of crazy driver did Daddy hire? When I talked to the engineer earlier today, he wouldn't even turn to face me."   
"What, he didn't acknowledge his royal highness, maybe it's because he was driving," Chris cracked following her down the narrow hallway.   
"Ha, ha, very funny Jericho." Stephanie continued, "He just grunted out a few words in a very raspy voice. I figured he probably chain-smoked for the past twenty years and now has emphysema or something." Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks as she opened the door.   
"What's going on, where the heck is the engineer?" Jericho asked over her shoulder in disgust.   
Stephanie shook her head, "I have no idea."  
"Well, try to stop the train," Jericho demanded impatiently.  
"What?! I don't know how to stop a train!"   
He reached over her head, "Just pull this cord." Chris shook his head, "Are you sure you're not really a blon...uh oh."  
"Uh oh what, what's wrong?"  
"The brakes, they're gone!"  
"You have to be kidding me." Stephanie reached up and pulled on the cord with all her might, but to no avail. Her face paled and she felt herself go weak in the knees.   
"Don't bail out on me now kiddo," Jericho said lightly. Gently, he shoved Stephanie back down the hall. He was worried too, but for Stephanie's sake he wasn't going to let his fears known.  
"Why don't we go check on our guests," Chris suggested.  
Stephanie nodded, dazed. *This can't be happening, tell me this is not happening!* As they approached the room, Stephanie rapped lightly on the door with her knuckles.   
No answer, "Hello Joe?" Chris had a bad feeling about this, but before he could say a word, Steph gave the door a light push and it swung open slowly. Stephanie turned to Chris in alarm, "It 's not even closed all the way!"   
"Maybe I should..."  
"No, that's alright, I can do it," Stephanie said bravely. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside the room. She gasped, Chris half closed his eyes, afraid of what he would see.   
"They're gone, but…" she trailed off, picking up a latex headpiece, spectacles and a pair of bushy sideburns.   
"Something fishy is going on here."  
Stephanie nodded. "They just couldn't have jumped off the train though, right?" Stephanie asked puzzled, gesturing towards the open window.   
"I don't know, but my hurri-senses," Chris said, shooting Stephanie a quirky grin, "tell me that on a train with no driver and no brakes, it's time to jump ship." Chris grabbed Stephanie's hand, yanking her out of the cabin. Together, they raced towards the back of the train.  
"But, we're over water!" Stephanie screamed over the clickety - clack of the wheels.  
"So, we're running out of bridge!"  
"What!" Stephanie's eyes followed where Chris was pointing. Not too far ahead of them, a gaping whole stared back them, instead of the stretch of bridge that should have lain there. The train whipped around a bend and picked up speed, as it made it's down hill run.   
Chris tightened his hold on her hand, "You ready?"  
She nodded and closed her eyes, trying in vain, to swallow the lump in her throat. Chris helped Stephanie up onto the caboose railing, but the train lurched again, causing her high-heeled shoes to slip. She tried to hang on, as did Chris, but her hand slipped from his as she plunged into the inky darkness below.  
"Stephanie!" Chris made the move to dive in after her, but the train accelerated even more, throwing him backwards. Dizzily, he sat up, knowing he was almost at the end of the line. Very disoriented, he tumbled over the side as well. Instantaneously, the train flew over the humongous gap and smashed into the mountainside, causing a far - reaching, fireball explosion. Pieces of metal, timber and ashes fell into the water.   
Where could Stephanie and Chris be?   
Did they survive such a treacherous incident?  
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	3. I’m a Glorified Baby-Sitter! (The Games ...

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestlers, though sometimes I wish I did, and the storylines too my pretty! :)   
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask me first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 3: I'm a Glorified Baby-Sitter! (The Games We Play)  
  
Jericho struggled to the surface, coughing and sputtering. His first thought was of Steph. Frantically, scanning the surrounding area, he turned in every direction, hoping to see her brunette head pop up. "Stephanie!" he cried, cupping his hands to his mouth. Somehow, he felt responsible for the billion dollar Princess, feeling that Vince, for some crazy reason, entrusted her to him. *Oh great, I'm a glorified baby-sitter,* he thought to himself. That's when he saw it, a piece of driftwood floating towards him, with a body flung over it. Quickly, he swam over to Stephanie, ignoring the pounding in his heart and the throbbing in his leg. He touched his fingers to her neck. Feeling the blood pounding within the carotid artery, he drew a deep breath, *Thank goodness, she's alive!* Chris stared up at the sheer wall of rock towering above them, *Well, that won't work,* he thought with a sigh of frustration. He latched onto the piece of wood with one arm and gently tilted Stephanie's head back with the other. *No bleeding, I guess that's a good sign,* Chris thought, unaware that his heart beat had long since calmed down as well.   
  
Several hours later:  
After floating on the open sea for quite some time, Stephanie stirred in her sleep, at the feel of something smooth brush against her leg. "Mmm, Chris move your leg off of me!" she grumbled, kicking at his leg. When she felt nothing but water Stephanie woke up with a start. "Chris?" she questioned, her hoarse voice on the verge of panic. Swiftly, she turned her head and saw Chris clinging to the log, sound asleep. She breathed a huge of relief, *Good, he's still here. Uh oh, if I felt something brush against my leg and it wasn't Chris, what was it?* "Chris!" Stephanie shrieked, pulling on the sleeve of his sopping, wet hockey jersey.   
"Wha, huh," he responded groggily.   
"Shark, it's a shark!"   
"What!" Jericho slipped off the wood and under the water.   
"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving me alone," Stephanie cried, grabbing a hold of Jericho's collar. He popped up out of the water, laughing.  
"Why are you laughing when we're surrounded by sharks?!" she demanded indignantly. Stephanie stared at him in disbelief. "Have you lost your marbles or something?"  
"No, but maybe you should try using yours," he commented, still laughing. "They're dolphins babe, the curvature of the fins," Chris replied, calming down.   
"Oh," she said quietly, feeling quite the fool.   
"Hey, um Steph, about what I said a minute ago..." Jericho turned to look at Stephanie, her cheek resting on the wood, her breathing light. "Sweet dreams Steph," Chris said softly. Unable to utter a word, Stephanie stared off into the murky distance, a lump in her throat.   
  
Early the next morning:  
*Something gritty and wet beneath my toes...* Wearily, Stephanie opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she croaked. Chris lay face down in the sand beside her. She shook his shoulder gently, "Chris?" Fear seizing her, she shook him harder, "Chris!"   
Hearing the panic laced in her voice, Chris tiredly forced opened his eyes, "You really have to stop waking me up this way, it's bad for my beauty sleep," he cracked.   
"Well that would explain a lot," Stephanie teased, a smile playing across her face.   
Chris turned to look at her face in the sunlight. He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "You know, you really do look beau..." He stopped, seeing the frozen look on her face. Chris pulled back as if he'd been stung. *Geez, what am I doing?!*  
Dressed in a brown, turtleneck sweater, Stephanie was starting to bake in the searing, hot rays of the sun.   
"It's getting hot," Stephanie complained, tugging on the neckline of her sweater.   
"Well, just take your shirt off. Oh wait, since you don't wear the latest wunderbra, that's not an option."   
Stephanie jumped up angrily, "You really are a jerk Jericho!" Stephanie took off down the beach in a dead run.   
"Hey wait a minute, I didn't mean it as an insult, I was just being... come on Stephanie!" Quite a distance from Chris now, Stephanie yanked her cashmere sweater over her head, *This ought to get him!* she thought with a smirk.   
Jericho stared after her, the flesh of her back exposed. He blinked several times, "Oh man, I was right, she really doesn't wear bras!"  
  
Does Stephanie really wear bras?  
Will Jericho go after her, and remove his shirt as well?  
Don't click that button... 


	4. Paradise?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wreslters, but sometimes I wish I did. :)   
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask first, thanks.  
  
Thanks everyone for all your reviews, I really appreciate it. :)   
  
Chapter 4: Paradise?  
  
Chris thought to himself, *Should I go after her or wait until she comes back, that is if she comes back? Shoot, I know Vince wants me to take care of her, but at the same time he'll take care of me, if I so much as lay a hand on her.*  
"Fine," Chris muttered to himself, "I'll go after her, but I'll stay at a safe distance behind."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"It wasn't what I did sir, they grabbed the wrong map," he said nervously.   
"Oh yes, it is what you did, and if anything happens to Stephanie I'm holding you personally responsible."  
The office door burst open, "Ahh, Matt, you're just the person I've been wanting to talk to."  
"Whatever it is, it will have to wait," Matt stated flatly. "How do you propose to explain this?" Matt questioned angrily, thrusting the newspaper in the men's face.   
FREAK TRAIN ACCIDENT OFF THE COAST OF CUBA. NO BODIES HAVE BEEN FOUND.   
"The article goes on to say the accident is very odd, because that area was barricaded off with warning signs. They shouldn't have even been traveling that way!" Matt exploded. "This was supposed to be a simple undercover operation, where did you guys screw it up?!"   
"Now, hold on just a minute, they should all be fine, because even if they went the wrong way, the instructions given to them once they boarded the train remained unchanged."   
"They had better be alright, because timing is everything. They may have gotten off the train when told, but if the distance was shorter than the original map.." Matt trailed off, unable to finish, not wanting to voice his fears. "Look, you let us know the minute they call," Matt demanded, his jaw muscles twitching, "I have two wives out there as well, wondering where their husbands are," Matt said angrily, pointing towards the lobby. Matt turned abruptly on his heel and stormed out of the office. "Well, I guess my exciting news for Matt will have to wait," he said nervously, looking at his partner.   
  
"You lost the map?!"   
"Um yes, when we were jumping out the window, the wind blew the map out of Tazz's hands."   
Tazz slapped him upside the back of his head, "Thanks for volunteering Cole," he growled.   
"Look," Amy said, eyeing the gas gauge uneasily, "I suggest we look for a gas station, then we can get directions from there."   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this: here I am, on a deserted island, chasing after a gorgeous.. Why do I keep calling her that," Jericho said to himself in disbelief . "I mean she's nothing but a disgusting, filthy, bottom feeding... ouch! Darn tree branch, it's going to add a new hole to my body that wasn't there before, not to mention ruin my lucky hockey jersey." He sighed and pulled his shirt off, tying the ends around his waist. *There, that should work,* he thought to himself. He turned a corner and found himself nose-to-nose with Stephanie McMahon, who was holding her arms over her chest. Even in the shadow of the trees, he could see the flesh-colored straps of her bra.   
"A ha, so you do wear a bra!" he crowed. "Darn, there goes my fifty bucks," he muttered to himself.   
"Of course I do," Steph said haughtily, "Do you really think I would wear nothing under my clothes, especially when I knew I would be traveling with you?"   
"Well, I was kind of hoping.." he trailed off, grinning wickedly. Her eyes wide, she backed up a step. Jericho rolled his eyes, and reached out a hand to her, "Come on Steph, I was only kidding."  
Side-by-side they walked back down the beach. "Look, I'm sorry about my comments earlier, concerning the bra thing and the marbles. I honestly didn't think you wore them, it wasn't meant to be snide."  
"Ha, that's a shock, coming from you. And I'll have you know that I do use my "marbles," but I don't get to come to the beach much okay. I'm either behind a desk or in the ring."  
"Ah, so I'm a Jericholic, while you're a workaholic," Chris said, looking at her with a lopsided grin.   
"Something like that," Stephanie said quietly. Sensing there was more to this conversation than met the eye, Chris frowned.   
"Do you want to talk about it?'  
"Not really," she said honestly, tilting her face up towards his. Shivering, Stephanie wrapped her arms around her shoulders.   
"What happened to your sweater?" Chris asked quietly.   
Steph looked at him sheepishly, "I think it got washed out with the tide."  
Chris shook his head, "Here," he said, handing her his hockey jersey, "maybe this will keep you warm."  
She looked up at Chris in surprise and disbelief, "But this is your lucky hockey jersey."  
"Naw, it's no big deal. Besides, I have plenty of other lucky hockey jerseys at home."   
For the first time in what felt like ages to Steph, she smiled genuinely, "Thanks."   
"Your welcome." He turned his head and looked out to sea, trying hard not to think about the autographed signature on the back of the hockey shirt that was now wrapped snugly around Stephanie's shoulders.   
  
The 1977 Pontiac Grand Prix sputtered to a stop, on a dusty, dirt road in the middle of nowhere.   
"Great, now what?" Amy muttered to herself in disgust as she stepped out of the car and surveyed their surroundings. "Michael!" she called excitedly. "Oh geez, why didn't I think of it before?" Amy exclaimed, snapping her fingers.   
"Think of what before?" he asked, puzzled.   
"Your cell phone, we can call the gang on your cell!"   
"Uh, that's no longer an option," Michael said quietly.   
Amy and Tazz frowned. "Why not?" they asked simultaneously.   
"I uh, left my cell phone on the whole time when we were on the train and now the batteries are dead," he squeaked out.   
Amy off took her engineer's cap and hit him with it. "Well fellows, " she sighed, "I'd say we have a long walk ahead of us."   
  
"So, where can a guy go to find food on this island?" Chris wondered aloud.   
"Actually, that grove of trees we were in earlier has coconuts and pineapples hanging from their branches," Stephanie offered.   
"You're kidding!" Chris exclaimed, jumping up off the sandy floor.   
Stephanie shook her head and smiled, "Nope."   
"I bet I'll get there first," Chris challenged, a grin on his face. Jericho raced up the beach, Stephanie on his heels. "A ha, I did it," Chris said to himself triumphantly. *This is one bet where Jeff won't be able to spend my fifty bucks on hair dye and nail polish,* Chris thought to himself. "Okay, Steph, why don't we see what else these trees might have hidden in their branches," Only silence greeted him. "Stephanie?" Deja vu swept over him yet again, as his heart plummeted into his stomach. That's when he heard her scream.   
  
"Matt?" Amy practically yelled into the phone, she had never been so glad to hear his voice.   
"Yeah, sweetheart, it's me. Are you guys okay?"  
"Yes, we're all fine. We just got gas in the car and we should be back to Connecticut in a few hours."  
"Amy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you. I'm so glad to hear your voice," Matt said gratefully.   
His words meant everything to her, *I feel so - cherished.*   
"Me too, I've never been so glad to hear your voice. I love you too Matt." Amy handed the phone to Michael, who smiled broadly as he heard his wife's voice come on the line.   
  
Jericho raced back down the beach, as fast as he feet would carry him. He came to an abrupt halt as Stephanie, no more than a foot away from him, stood paralyzed in fear.   
Her body may have been immobile, but her mouth sure wasn't: "Get it off!" she yelled.   
"I don't know how to get it off, besides, what if it's poisonous?"  
"What, is big, bad Jericho afraid? Funny, I never pictured you to be a - wuss," Stephanie goaded.   
"You're in no position to sling insults little girl," he growled. "But you know what, fine. I'll show you I'm not a wuss."  
"No, wait a minute Jericho, I don't want you doing anything brash..." "Ouch! Why you..." With his other hand he grabbed the snake around the head and tossed it into the waves. "I hope you drown!" he yelled at it, as the serpent sailed through the air.   
"Bloody snake!" he cried, clutching his wounded hand tightly.   
"Bloody is right," Steph replied softly, watching the blood drip through Chris's fingers.   
"If that snake is poisonous, my death is on your head," he threatened. "Actually," Stephanie replied, wrapping her fingers around his wrist, "I don't think he was deadly, he didn't have a diamond-shaped head."   
Chris looked at her in surprise.  
"What?! I gather you are familiar with the term, school field trips," she replied tartly. "You know, you really shouldn't have done that, it wasn't very smart," she said softly, reluctantly looking down at the hem of Chris's hockey shirt.   
Chris threw his good arm up, exasperated, "Whoa, wait a minute here, I thought you wanted me to help you and now you're saying you wished I hadn't?! I give up, I'm never going to understand women!"   
She smiled slightly, as she ripped a piece of her sleeve off.   
"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, panic laced in his voice.  
"I need to stop the bleeding and it's not like we have many articles of clothing to choose from," Stephanie explained, blushing slightly. As she wrapped the cloth around Jericho's hand, Stephanie became painfully aware of how close she was to the half - naked Jericho.   
Jericho winced and looked away. Stephanie's head shot up, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."   
"No problem," he said distractedly, staring out to sea. *I can't believe I let her tear up my only lucky, autographed shirt!* he winced inwardly.  
  
It was nightfall when the group finally reached the wrestling headquarters in Connecticut. Amy, feeling tired and dirty was the first to leave the car. Matt came rushing out of the building and scooped Amy up in his arms. "I could sleep for a week," she mumbled against his shoulder.   
"I know Red, I know."   
Michael and Tazz scooped up their own wives and kissed them soundly. Making their way into the building, Tazz asked, "So, where are Stephanie and Jericho?"  
"They aren't here yet," a man replied, coming out of the shadows. "The directions you guys took were the wrong ones," he confessed.   
"Wha, what?" Amy asked, shocked.   
"What!" Matt roared, gently easing Amy off his lap.   
"So, we could have been killed, unaware of the danger we were truly in!" Michael yelled. Angrily he tossed the newspaper to Tazz.   
"Now hold on a minute, nothing happened.." the shadowy figure defended himself.   
"No, you hold on a minute, nothing happened?!" Amy exclaimed. "We may have lost two of our best friends and your..", but Amy stopped mid-sentence as she heard footsteps pounding on the tile floor.   
"I found them!" a different voice cried out, rushing towards them.   
"Here!" he crowed triumphantly, thrusting the map in their faces. He pointed to a small island off to the right of Cuba, "Andros!"  
  
Jericho gazed up at the night sky, thinking how beautiful the crescent moon looked as it glowed from up above. Hands linked behind his head, he turned to Stephanie, "I don't know about you, but I could live with this for awhile, it's so peaceful."  
"It's okay I guess, but what about the wild animals?" she questioned, her arms wrapped around her knees.   
Chris did a double take and laughed, "Oh please, this is a deserted island, out in the middle of nowhere. Lions, tigers and bears, oh my," he mimicked snidely. Wounded, Stephanie opened her mouth to retort, but thinking better of it, she clamped it shut. *It will just add fuel to the fire. Darn him, he can be so nice one minute, then stab you in the back the next. I hate him! Wait a minute, I loathe him.* She shook her head in frustration, *Ooh, no, for crying out loud, I like him, but just a little bit,* was all Stephanie would admit to herself. "Goodnight Jericho," she replied coolly. Some time later, Stephanie woke with a start, "For crying out loud Jericho, you sure are hairy," she muttered, kicking at him. Stephanie cracked open on eye, "Quit howling Jericho, you sound like an animal," she scolded irritably. Opening her other eye, Steph's breath hitched as she found herself staring into a pair of glittering, black eyes.   
A hand clapped over her mouth, "Don't move, don't even breath," a voice whispered urgently in her ear.   
  
How hairy is Jericho?!  
Will anything be left of Y2J's hockey shirt by the time this story is over?   
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	5. Stranded! / Give Them What They Want

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestlers, but sometimes I sure wish I did! :)  
  
If you would like to use my story, please ask first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 5: Stranded! / Give Them What They Want   
This chapter is for all the Smoochy Dreamers and 3xtreme fans out there, you know who you are! :)   
  
  
Chris practically lay on top of Stephanie, as he tried to get her to remain calm. Suddenly, a shrill whistle pierced the air. The bear, who had been staring curiously at Stephanie, turned around and lumbered off into the trees. Chris scrambled off Stephanie.   
Chris narrowed his eyes in thought, "It almost seems as if someone were whistl..."  
Cutting him off, Stephanie remarked flippantly, "What's the matter Chris, afraid I have cooties?" Losing his train of thought, he responded, grinning, "Not really, but I think the bear did."   
Stephanie hit him in the chest, "Jerk!"  
Chris frowned, "Seriously though, I may want to try and build a shelter tomorrow - in case it rains or we get another unexpected visitor," he said quickly, glancing sideways at Stephanie.   
"How long do you think we will be stuck here?" The realization setting in hard, Stephanie asked softly, "We really are stranded here aren't we?"  
Chris put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure it won't be for long, your Dad will find you and everything will go back to normal," he replied, trying to reassure her. Unsure of how to respond, Stephanie didn't say anything.  
"Hey, are you going to be okay?" Unwilling to cave in front of Jericho, Stephanie nodded mutely. He pulled away, "Try to get some sleep okay?"  
"Yeah, okay." She reluctantly lay down, her skin warm in the cool night air. During the night, Stephanie woke up screaming, a thin sheen of perspiration on her forehead. The darkness, the darkness threatened to envelope her. Her eyes searched the night for Jericho's sleeping form, but it wasn't there.  
"Shh, it's okay," Jericho said gently, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.   
Stephanie grasped his forearms, "Good, you are still here."  
"I'm not going anywhere Steph," he whispered reassuringly to her.   
"I dreamt the bear had eaten you and I was powerless to stop it."  
"No bear or any other animal is going to eat me, besides who would you have to trade insults with," he quipped. She laughed, bright and clear, "Thank you - for making me laugh." He breathed out a sigh of relief as he felt her relax in his arms. She leaned back into his embrace and promptly fell asleep.   
  
"Matt?" Vince called, striding down the hall towards him.   
"Uh, hey Vince," Matt replied awkwardly. Vince slung an arm around his shoulders, "Listen, I was talking to J.R. this afternoon and I think it's time to give the people want they want!" Vince exclaimed triumphantly.   
"Oh really," Matt commented dryly, raising an eyebrow.   
Not seeming to hear Matt, Vince continued, "I think the audience would love it if the Billion Dollar Princess and the Ayatollah of Rock-n-Rolla were all of a sudden found to be harboring romantic feelings for each other," Vince said conspiratorially. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Vince held up his hand beseechingly, "And I want you to propose to Amy at Vengeance!"  
  
Will our hero and heroine survive the night - what with lions, tigers and bears - oh my!?   
Y2J and the Billion Dollar Princess are the only humans on the island - right?   
What does our Matty think of all this: "Is Vince just pulling our leg or holy cow, he's serious!"  
Stay tuned, don't click that button… 


	6. Playing House

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or the its wrestlers.  
  
If you would like to use my story please ask first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 6: Playing House  
  
"You want me to what?" Matt asked, flabbergasted.   
Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Vince replied with confidence, "I know you can do it."  
"And what's she going to say?" Matt scoffed.   
Vince shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, that's up to her," he replied carelessly. "See you around Matt." Speechless, Matt stared after him, his jaw practically hitting the floor.   
  
"Stephanie, wake up," a voice whispered gently in her ear.  
"Mmm, just a few more minutes Daddy," she mumbled, rolling over onto her stomach.   
*Daddy eh.* Jericho grinned wickedly. "Stephanie, get up or I'll sic Y2J on you tonight!"  
"No Daddy, no!" Stephanie screamed, and sat bolt upright.   
Jericho laughed, "You're too much Steph," he said, shaking his head. Turning away from her, he let his true feelings show, the pain quite evident on his face.   
"Oh, sorry," Stephanie mumbled uncomfortably, her cheeks crimson. Preferring to forget the situation, Jericho grabbed her hand and pulled her up, "Come on, I have something to show you."  
"Wha, what? Whoa, wait a minute," she protested.   
Jericho was insistent though, "Just go with it Steph," he whined, as he drug her along. Deeper they went into the dense tropical forest setting.   
Troubled, Stephanie started to say, "Chris," but the sight that came into view brought her to silence.   
"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie gasped. "Surely, someone must live here?" Stephanie questioned in disbelief.   
"Nah, the furniture is blanketed in layers of dust and cobwebs. I don't think anyone has lived here in ages." Stephanie marveled at the wooden steps carved right into the tree trunk. She arched her head back, shading her eyes as she looked up into the branches.   
"Wow, whoever built this was a genius!" Excited, Stephanie turned to Jericho and asked, "Isn't it amazing?"   
"Yeah," he said softly.   
"What, what are you looking at me like that for?" she asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny.   
"Nothing," he replied, irritated. Turning his face from hers, Chris demanded, "Go check it out."   
"Fine," she retorted angrily. Gingerly, she made her way up the rickety steps. "Are you sure these are safe?" Steph asked worriedly, "I can hear them creaking beneath my feet with every step I take."  
"They're fine, don't worry. Besides, I'm right behind you."  
"Oh, that makes me feel much better," she exaggerated, rolling her eyes. "So anyway, if I fall, I'll land on you. I bet you make a soft pillow," she teased lightly.   
"Care to find out Princess?" he remarked slyly.   
"Ouch!" he said rubbing his chest. "That move comes easily to you doesn't it," he grumbled. Halfway up the tree, their heads popped up through a thicket of branches, and there it was, the interior of the tree house lay sprawled out before them. Stephanie was surprised at how sparsely furnished the place was. A couple of chairs, a table and a hammock was all that inhabited the dusty wooden plank floor.   
"There's no bed," Stephanie exclaimed in surprise.   
"Maybe the person was single," Jericho suggested, coming up behind her.   
"Ahh!" Stephanie nearly jumped out of her skin. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she scolded, turning around to face him.   
Chris held his hands up in defense, "What?! Who's sneaking up on you. I told you I was coming up behind you."  
"I, I know, I just didn't realize you were that close."   
Chris narrowed his eyes, "Okay, I get it."   
"No, I don't think you do," Stephanie implored, reaching out a hand to him.   
"Look, forget it," Chris said angrily, crossing his massive arms over his broad chest. Taken aback, Stephanie exhaled deeply and leaned up against the wooden railing, *Is that a look of hurt on his face. He always seemed so - no, I thought he was so invulnerable,* she realized sadly. His gruff voice interrupted her thoughts, "Well, what do you think?"   
"What do I think? Wha..ahh!" Stephanie screamed as the railing beneath her gave way.   
  
Does Matt really have the courage to propose to Amy in front of thousands of fans?   
Will it be a dream come true for Amy or a night she'll want to forget?  
Will Chris be able to save Stephanie or is this the end for our Billion Dollar Heroine?   
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	7. Runaway Princess!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestlers, but I really wish I owned the storylines sometimes. :)  
  
If you would like to borrow my story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 7: Runaway Princess  
  
Wasting no time, Chris grabbed a hold of her forearms, while Stephanie locked her fingers around his wrists.   
Pulling her back onto solid footing, Chris held her close.   
"You okay?" he asked breathlessly.   
"Never been better," she quipped.  
"I'm beginning to rub off on you," Chris said, a grin quirking up the corners of his mouth.  
"Yeah, maybe," Stephanie said fondly. She dared look up at him, and noticed beneath his golden bronze tan, his face was pale.   
"I really had you worried there for a minute didn't I?" Stephanie asked in surprise.   
Jericho sighed, furrowing his brow, "Well yeah - for a minute," he replied slyly.   
"Ooh!" Stephanie exclaimed, stamping her foot.  
"What? What did I say?" Jericho asked, genuinely confused. "I don't get you Stephanie McMahon, can't you take a joke?" he demanded in frustration. When they reached the bottom of the tree, Chris repeated in exasperation, "So, do you want to use the treehouse, at least for now?" Stephanie actually felt bad for him, he reminded her of a little lost puppy - for the moment.   
She sighed and turned around, "Alright, but we are not sharing the hammock!" Stephanie emphasized.  
"I expected that," he muttered under his breath.   
"What?!" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.   
"Nothing," he muttered, turning away.   
Sighing, Chris watched her storm back to the beach, *Why can't I just be real and stop trying to act like a goof?* he mentally chastised himself.  
Biting her lip in frustration, Steph let her thoughts wander: *Why can't I just get closer to him? I wish I wasn't so scared,* she berated herself.   
Trying to sound braver than she felt, Stephanie announced, "I'm going to explore some of this "'island paradise,'" she snapped to Chris.   
"Yeah sure, whatever," Chris said with a wave of his hand.   
"What, you're not going to try and stop me?!" Stephanie demanded, her hands on her hips.   
"Sorry sweetheart, your Dad isn't paying me enough to be anything other than a baby-sitter for you," he shot back cruelly.  
"Wha, what?" She blinked, her eyes wide.   
"A paid escort, sounds like the good, old days," Stephanie replied bitterly. "Well, I'll relieve you of your hardship Lord Jericho," Steph said, bowing a mock curtsy.   
"Steph," Jericho interrupted.   
"No, here is your shirt too," she responded, pulling it off over her head. I have to hand it to you, great acting job." She clapped daintily. She swallowed the lump in her throat, the sting of the tears forming in her eyes.   
"Steph, I'm not, I wasn't..."  
"Maybe I'll see ya around," she replied coldly. She broke off in a run and disappeared into the trees.   
  
Sometime later:  
Chris tiredly rubbed his hands over his face, "Could this day get any worse!" he screamed at the setting sun. Truth was, Chris was worried sick about Stephanie. She had been gone for hours and he had no idea of where to start looking for her. He didn't even feel like wearing his hockey shirt, it reminded him too much of her. Scowling, he tossed the hockey shirt over his shoulder, "When I find her, she is going to need this," he said with determination, setting off on his merry way to find the fair Stephanie. He passed by a waterfall and thought nothing of it, until Chris saw a figure in the shadows. Chris blinked, once then twice. Nah, it couldn't be, Stephanie was taking a bath! Quickly, he turned away. If she ever found out that he was there, she would kill him. Unfortunately, his thoughts were so scattered, he failed to pay attention to where he was going.. and stepped on a twig. In the quiet of the forest, you could hear a pin drop. Instantly, Stephanie stopped swimming and looked up. Her heart pounding in her chest, she demanded, "Who's there?" No answer. Quickly, she stepped out of the waist high water. *Don't look, don't look!* Jericho gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.   
Putting back on her clothes, Stephanie silently padded her way against the soft jungle floor. Jericho felt a cool hand on his back, "Peeping Tom!" she practically screeched in his ear.   
"Would you cut it out, I didn't see anything!" he yelled back at her, angrily.  
"Yeah right, sure you didn't. I'm sure that wasn't part of the job description," she retorted.   
Keeping his eyes on her face, Jericho said nothing for a moment. "Here, you'll need this," he said, handing her his hockey shirt.   
"Why are you doing this?" Stephanie asked, her voice breaking. "Are you trying to make me pity you?" For the second time, Chris noticed the tears in her eyes.  
"No!" he sighed in frustration. "Look, Vince did not pay me to be a baby-sitter to you. I just said that out of spite. Right after the train exploded, I felt responsible, like a baby-sitter, but darn it Steph, the more I'm around you the more I care," he finished lamely. Totally catching Jericho off guard, Stephanie rushed at him like a linebacker, and buried her face against his shoulder.   
"No one has said anything that nice to me in a long time." Shocked, Jericho reluctantly put his arms around her. "That is most certainly the last phrase I expected to come out of your mouth," Stephanie replied, a genuine smile on her face as she pulled away.   
"So, how about we stay at the treehouse tonight?" Chris asked, a wide grin on his face. They made their way back to the treehouse and upon entering, an exhilarated Stephanie exclaimed excitedly, "I feel like Jack after climbing the beanstalk."   
"Don't you mean more like Jill, after that tumble you almost took today."   
Stephanie grinned, "Don't you mean more like Jack and Jill, because you would have tumbled after me," she smirked.   
"Hey, you're getting good," Chris complimented her.  
"I learn from the best." Stephanie gingerly approached the railing, careful not to put any weight on it.   
Jericho watched Stephanie thoughtfully, her glistening, chestnut curls clinging to her back. "Hey Steph, I've been wondering, concerning your accusation about Vince paying me to baby sit you. Steph, are you listening?"  
"Mmm hmm."   
"What if Vince set this whole thing up intentionally?"  
That got Stephanie's attention. She turned around, alarm in her eyes. "You really think Daddy would do that?"  
"No offense, but what Vince McMahon wants, Vince McMahon gets."  
Stephanie nodded thoughtfully, "That would make sense. We know it was set up somehow because of all the accessories found in the cabin: the hairpiece, the glasses, sideburns.." she trailed off.   
"Exactly, and what are you willing to bet, since it was Vince, he had some of our wrestler friends help him out with his - ahem, "'little project?'"  
Stephanie's eyes lit up, "Remember when I said the engineer's voice was so deep and raspy? Well, what if it was because 'he' was actually a 'she'?!" Stephanie deduced triumphantly.   
Chris mulled it over thoughtfully for a second, "You are probably right," he surmised with a smile.   
"The question is why?" Stephanie started pacing back and forth. Chris smiled, he could practically see the wheels turning in her head. "The train wreck could have killed us all though, maybe being stranded on this island wasn't part of the plan," Stephanie guessed, her face darkening.   
"Yeah, you're right, that couldn't have been part of the plan, but apparently he wanted us to get together."  
Stephanie's head shot up, "What do you mean, " 'get us together?'"   
Chris rolled his eyes, "Don't look so panicked Steph, it's not like he's trying to get us married to each other or anything. I think he probably set this up in an attempt to have us get along. You know how he and just about everyone else say we fight too much."  
"Yeah," Stephanie laughed shakily, "everyone is always saying we just fight to hide our true feelings from each other." Dead silence as both Stephanie and Jericho locked eyes with each other.   
Breaking the silence, Jericho cleared his throat and smiled, "Well, maybe Vince's plan is working... Wait a minute!"  
"What, what?!" Stephanie asked impatiently.   
"Does Vince ever come up with a plan on his own?" he asked pointedly.  
"Hey, wait a minute, I resent that!" she exclaimed.  
"No, Vince resembles that," Chris said with a chuckle. Turning serious, Chris looked up at Steph imploringly, "Come on Steph, when have you ever known your father to come up with a plan all on his own?"  
"Never," she admitted with a sigh.  
"Then the real question is, who is Vince's mystery partner?"  
  
Is this the end of Stephanie and Jericho's feud?   
Is the treehouse really abandoned? I mean, Jericho has been known to be wrong before...  
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers or WWF, though control of the storylines would be nice. :)  
  
If you would like to borrow my story, please ask me first, thanks.  
  
Chapter 8: Secrets revealed  
  
Vince yelled angrily, "What do you mean, they won't charter a plane out there!"  
His business partner sighed, "Just what I said, because it's over Communist country and it being an American plane and all, he really doesn't relish the thought of being shot out of the sky."  
"Cut the sarcasm," Vince threatened. Vince's partner sighed, in an attempt to calm his threatening temper down.   
*The only reason I'm being so nice to King Vince is because I got Stephanie and Jericho into this mess. They are the only reason I'm putting up with Sir Butt-face here,* he thought to himself angrily.   
"What about chartering a boat?" Vince questioned.  
"No can do, they don't have any boats available at the moment - not until next week."  
"Next week! They will have to be stuck with each other until next week! They might kill each other!"  
"Oh come on Vince, you yourself said, " 'That will never happen, they care about each other too much,' " his business partner repeated with a grin.   
Vince put his head in his hands, "All I wanted was for them to spend some quality time together. If I would have known the train was going to lead to them being stranded out in the middle of nowhere, and of all places, off the coast of Cuba!" he trailed off. "On the other hand," Vince said, his demeanor cheering up a bit, "if my theory is correct, I'll have Chris Jericho as my future son-in-law in no time." Vince smiled, his white teeth shining brightly in the dimly lit room.   
  
"I hope Stephanie and Jericho are okay," Amy said, cuddling up to Matt in the hotel lobby.   
"Yeah, so do I," Matt replied, his arm draped over Amy's shoulder.   
"I think we made a mistake in helping Vince with his hair-brained scheme. Now, they could be gone because of us," Amy cried, her voice hitching.   
"It's not ya'lls fault red. It was only an accident."  
"Yes, but an accident that could have cost two of our best friend's lives. It all started off so innocent, I mean everybody knows Chris and Steph are in love. It's plain as day for everyone except them. All we wanted to do was make them see their love for each other and get it out in the open."  
"Ames," Matt said gently, "sometimes, love truly is blind. Besides, you can't force someone to fall in love."   
She sighed softly, "I know."  
Changing the subject, Amy asked innocently, "So, what is slated for you at Vengeance, any changes?"  
Matt froze, his mind racing, trying to think of an answer to come up with.   
"Still supposed to be fighting Jeff, huh?" Amy asked, disapproval in her voice.  
"Uh, I guess so. I haven't looked at all of the script yet." Which was true, he hadn't really looked at much of the contents, he was too nervous to.   
"Well, you'd better get cracking, Vengeance is only days away."  
"I know, don't remind me," he muttered. He thought to himself frantically, *What am I going to do!*  
  
Matt is kissing, but not telling. I see great potential for everything to hit the fan, if that happens, who will be left standing?  
  
Will Vince be able to rescue our bickering/bantering duo before they kiss and make up or kill each other trying?  
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	9. Everything But You

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestler, but sometimes I wish I did. :)  
  
Happy Holidays everyone! Take care!   
  
Chapter 9: Everything but You  
  
Late that night, Jeff walked into the hotel room only to find Matt hunched over, under the covers, a flashlight in his hand.   
"Matt, what are you doing?" Jeff asked, throwing back the covers.  
Matt looked up, startled. "You're not looking at the latest issue of the WWF Divas are you? I swear, Amy is going to knock your block off!" Matt shook his head, "No, of course not. I'm looking at the latest script."  
Jeff looked at his watch, "At this hour of the night, what for?" he demanded.   
"I'm just a bit nervous about Vengeance, that's all."   
"You'd better be, I'm gonna kick your butt," Jeff said, grinning wickedly.  
"Yeah bro, whatever you say," Matt replied, with a roll of his eyes.   
"Which brings me to my next question, why are you reading the script under the bed covers with the lights off, when you could reading, lying on top the bedcovers with the lights on?" In a heartbeat, Jeff snatched the script from Matt.   
"Hey!" Matt protested. Ignoring him, Jeff scanned the page. He let out a gasp and looked up at Matt with startled eyes.   
  
Jericho sat on the cold, wooden floor, hugging his knees to his chest. He was beginning to regret letting Steph have the hammock. "The Walls of Jericho is more merciful on my back than trying to sleep on this floor," he grumbled to himself. Hearing Stephanie moan in her sleep, his head shot up with a start, *Uh oh,* he thought, *more nightmares again. I want to know what goes on inside that head of hers, what troubles her so? The girl that has everything, is obviously missing something - peace of mind.* As Chris approached her, she tossed fitfully in her sleep. His hand happened to brush against her arm as he knelt down beside her. It was warm. Frowning, he felt her forehead, *She's burning up. *  
"Great, Trapper John, MD, I am not," he muttered. Chris fished in his pockets, hoping desperately to find some Tylenol or aspirin in there. *I have to find some way to help you Steph,* he thought, watching her intently. Helplessly, his eyes scanned their surroundings for something that could be of use to them. "Okay Steph, the doctor is in, prepare to sweat," he warned, smiling grimly. Somewhat reluctantly, Jericho squeezed into the hammock beside her. She just moaned in her sleep and cuddled up against Chris's chest. Nervously, Chris spoke up, "Not only do you have Steph germs on my shirt, now you have sick germs all over it too, so you know what, you can have it." Sighing, Chris enveloped Stephanie in his arms, pulling her closer. "For a sharp girl, it wasn't the brightest notion you ever had, taking a bath in cool weather - and with no hair dryer either," he admonished lightly, a slight smile turning up the corners of his mouth.   
"Mm hmm," Stephanie mumbled in her sleep, and lightly rested her hands on his chest.   
"You're killing me here Steph," Chris groaned.   
"You'd better not die on me, you hear? I mean it! I refuse, I absolutely refuse to have your death on my hands!" Chris let his body go almost limp with exhaustion. Placing a tender kiss on her feverish forehead, he promptly went to sleep.   
  
The next morning:  
"Mmm," Stephanie mumbled. Stretching her arms, Stephanie came in contact with something warm and cuddly. That's when she felt a heavy object swing over her thigh. Instantly her eyes popped open and she jumped up. Sleepily, she rubbed at her bleary eyes, trying to focus. She heard a loud 'thump' as if something heavy were hitting the floor. "Chris, I heard an object crash to the floor, what was it?   
"That object was me," he said ruefully, rubbing his backside as he slowly got up. "And if I had some ice, my butt would feel absolutely heavenly," he grumbled to himself. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "That's the thanks I get," he muttered under his breath. "How about we get up at the same time, next time," Chris quipped to Stephanie, a crooked grin on his face. "You okay?" Chris asked sharply, staring intently into her flushed face. Rising to his full height, he walked over to Steph and put a hand to her forehead. "Hmm, still a little warm." Frowning, he removed his hand from her forehead.  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked in bewilderment. Uncertainty enveloping her, she wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back.   
"You really don't remember do you?" he asked in surprise. *Oh man, this is almost too easy and way too tempting to pass up. I could tell her anything and she'd buy it! But...* his thoughts trailed off. "Would you quit looking at me like I'm the demon spawn of Jack the Ripper!" Chris demanded, irritated. Carefully, Chris evenly distributed his weight as he sat down in the hammock. "You were sick last night, burning up with fever, so I kept you warm, that's all." Clueless, Stephanie just stared at him. Exasperated, Chris blurted out, "You and I slept in the hammock together, my arms wrapped around you the whole night!" A million thoughts going through her head, Stephanie didn't know how to react. Finally, she walked over to Jericho and gingerly sat down beside him. Twisting her hands in her lap nervously, Stephanie whispered softly, "Thank you." Chris blinked at her in amazement. *What, no outrage, no indignation? This girl is getting harder to resist by the minute.* They both got up at the same time, neither one wanting to land on the floor - the hard way. Stephanie whirled around suddenly. Deep in thought, she asked, "Did you kiss me last night?"  
"I thought you didn't remember?" Chris smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Her eyes lit up, "So you did!"   
"Why, do you want to be kissed?" Chris probed, quirking an eyebrow. Dropping his arms at his sides, he slowly walked towards her. Her heart fluttering in her chest, her eyes riveted on Jericho, Stephanie felt as if her feet were glued to the floor. "What are you afraid of?" Chris asked softly, his deep blue eyes searching her own. "Afraid that I won't be the Y2 Jerk that you think I am?"   
"I, I," Stephanie stuttered. Smiling gently, Chris tilted her chin up to face him. She found herself helplessly drowning in his eyes. Looking down into her baby blues, Chris tenderly pressed his lips to hers.   
  
Will Jeff tell Amy, or will Amy be in for the shock of her life at Vengeance?  
Maybe Jericho will become Vince's son-in-law after all? Hmm...  
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	10. Under My Skin

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or its wrestlers, but I'd sure like to meet some of them! :)   
  
If you would like to use this story please ask me first, thanks.   
  
A special thanks to Claire, for helping me to keep the story running smoothly.   
  
I hope y'all have a good new year!  
  
Chapter 10: Under My Skin  
Responding to the kiss, Stephanie wrapped her arms around Chris's neck, reveling in the feel of his lips upon hers. Suddenly, as if she had been bitten by a snake, Steph's eyes snapped open, and violently pushed Jericho away.   
"I, I can't do this," she said helplessly.   
"Can't do what, we haven't done anything!" Chris's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I get it, you're in love with the big honker himself, Triple H?"  
Stephanie allowed herself a small smile, "No, no, it's not that."  
"Then what is it?" Chris demanded. "Am I physically repulsive to you or something?"  
Stephanie's neck turned bright red, stretching up to her cheeks, "Oh no, that's not it at all," she replied innocently.  
"Steph, I'm not going to play charades with you, what's the matter? Something's been bothering you ever since we've been stranded on this island. Look, if you're afraid that I'm going to go all insensitive on you, all I want to do is listen, okay." He was practically pleading with her! Chris resumed his pacing, "Alright then, if you won't talk, I have some things to say. You're gorgeous yet simple, complicated yet intriguing, insecure yet proud and you drive me crazy. I want to know more of what goes on inside that head and heart of yours."  
Her heart warmed at his words. Jericho stared at her, waiting, hoping for her to say something.   
His mouth dropped open in surprise, "You're unbelievable, a guy pours his heart out and you have nothing to say! You know what you are like Stephanie McMahon?! A rose, beautiful to the touch, but watch out for the thorns!" Angrily, Chris climbed down the tree and stomped away into the dense underbrush. Stephanie watched mournfully then squared her shoulders, "The last time a guy poured his heart out to me, I got burned. I'm not letting anyone get under my skin and into my heart again!" *Too late,* she thought to herself as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
*Why'd I have to fall for her, it could have been someone else, anyone but her. I love her, I love her not,* Chris thought disgustedly. *I feel like I'm in an episode of Moonlighting, except there are no doors to slam,* he thought with a shake of his head. He looked at the sky overhead to see the last rays of the sun setting, "Maybe I should go home, I've been here for hours now," he said to himself. "No!" he said vehemently, crossing his arms over his chest, "If she cared one little bit, she would have come looking for me. Well, if she's not going to come look for me than I will most certainly not go looking for her!" Suddenly, Chris stopped his quiet ranting as he noticed the bushes rustling. As a very naked Jericho stepped out of the water, the figure turned to flee. Quickly, Jericho grabbed his clothes and hurriedly pulled them on as he chased after the mysterious stranger. Tired of waiting, Jericho took a chance and tackled the escapee to the ground. Chris hit the fugitive with such force that he caused them to roll over several times. Finally they rolled to a stop. Straddling the stranger, he grasped the figure's wrists and pinned them to the ground. Leaning forward, he got a good look at his pursuer. His eyes widened in surprise, "Steph?"  
Speechless, Stephanie looked up at him, her own eyes wide as saucers. Almost instantly, Chris released her wrists and removed his weight off hers. Breathing heavily, her heart pounding furiously in her chest, Stephanie hoped he didn't see the blush staining her cheeks.   
"How dare you straddle me like that!" she exclaimed scornfully.  
Chris whirled around, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, "How dare I - you followed me!" Stephanie placed her hands on her hips, ready to dig in. Wearily, Chris sighed and scrubbed his face, *I'm tired and I don't feel like fighting with her tonight.* "With all due respect Princess, comparing yourself to a horse really isn't all that flattering," he said icily.   
Stephanie, taken aback that he wasn't putting up a fight, answered almost sheepishly, "I, I just came to look for you... I didn't know where you had gone so..."   
"So, in other words you were worried about me, eh Princess?" Chris demanded, thoroughly enjoying this.   
"Ye, yes," Stephanie stammered, avoiding direct contact with Chris's eyes. His smirk changed to one of utter surprise, *I actually have her all befuddled! A close encounter with me, Chris Jericho, puts all her emotions in a tizzy!* he thought with glee. *So Stephanie McMahon is attracted to me!* he thought with satisfaction. His triumphant thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he heard a low growl coming from above them.   
"Did you hear that?" he hissed   
"Hear what?" Stephanie asked confused. Suddenly, a Jaguar leaped out of the tree and onto the ground right in front of them. Quickly, Chris grabbed Stephanie and pushed her behind him.   
"On the count of three start to back away very slowly, then make a run for it," Chris commanded.  
"But what about?..."  
"Just do it, I'll be right behind ya."  
"I'm holding you to that," Stephanie said, forcing a tiny smile.  
He nodded tersely and began counting, "3!" She began to back away slowly then broke out in a dead run. Hearing footfalls pounding on the leaves behind her, she knew Chris was there. Out of breath, she stopped for a minute.   
Chris bumped into her from behind. "Keep going, he's still on our tail!" Chris exclaimed frantically.   
"I can't, too tired," she replied, her breath coming in ragged puffs.   
"Oh come on, you're not that out of shape," he kidded. Nonetheless, Steph felt herself being lifted up, he was carrying her!  
"Chris, you can't, I'm too heavy," she protested, struggling in his arms.   
"No you're not - only if you keep squirming like that," he reprimanded gently. Unexpectedly, an agonizing wail reverberated in Steph's ears. As Chris collapsed onto one knee, fear wrapped itself around Stephanie's heart, "Chris!"   
  
"Amy doesn't know does she?" Jeff questioned, looking his older, but not necessarily wiser brother, directly in the eyes.  
"No she doesn't," Matt answered truthfully.   
"Matt," he warned, "she'll be humiliated..."  
"No, she won't. I've been thinking about this for awhile. It's going to be the real thing," Matt said firmly, determination lighting up his eyes.   
Jeff stared at him, his mouth dropping open, "You're serious. You want to propose to her for real?" he asked, still trying to comprehend this surprising turn of events.  
"Don't breath a word of it to her Jeff, promise!" Matt demanded.   
"Welll, okay," Jeff said hesitantly. "Just don't sing," he replied, shaking a finger at Matt.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Matt replied, smiling innocently.   
  
"Vince, why did you plan this, what's in it for you?"   
"J.R. I'm surprised at you. I know that deep down, Chris and my baby girl have feelings for each other."  
"Other than pure hatred you mean," J.R. interjected, crossing his arms over his chest.   
Vince rolled his eyes, "Yes, other than pure hatred. Alright, alright, so what if Jericho becomes my son-in-law, I have one of the greatest wrestlers in my family, giving me the perfect opportunity to be in control of Jericho's - ah, wrestling career."  
"You mean in control of Jericho," J.R. corrected.   
"If that's the way you'd prefer to look at it," Vince responded innocently. "Though, I highly suspect that if I tried to control Chris, I think he'd probably kick my as.." Hearing a knock at the door, Vince stopped his conversation with J.R., who smiled widely, secretly agreeing with Vince's last comment. Turning his head, Vince called, "Come in."  
A concerned Shane strode through the large oak door.  
"Any word on Stephanie, Dad?"   
Vince shook his head, "No more than what we already know."  
"Dad, how can you be so calm about this, like you're not even worried about her?!"   
"Well, to be honest, I'm really not all that concerned at the moment," he said with smirk. Shane looked at his father as if he had gone mad.   
"Let me explain son. The closest we can get out to Andros Island is Monday and that's already been arranged. The main reason I feel quite at ease is because Jericho is smart, very stubborn, but he'll watch out for her, and Stephanie is no different. I'm confident they will be fine until I can bring my little girl home."  
"Dad, you're forgetting one thing: Stephanie is not exactly an outdoors person, she has spent much of her life in boarding schools. She is a novice at best, if that."  
Vince's confident smiled wavered. Somberly, he replied, "I hope you're wrong Shane, I truly hope you're wrong."   
  
Food for thought:  
Okay, so there you have it, Vince does indeed have an ulterior motive, but has he gone too far this time?  
Are Stephanie and Chris about to become 'just another victim,' -at the claws of a man - eating Jaguar?  
Will Matt sing his proposal to Amy or is that too horrific to even consider? Apparently Jeff thinks so...  
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	11. Ooga Booga

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or its wrestlers.  
  
The song, "More Than A Woman," is by the Bee Gees and is not mine.   
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 11: Ooga Booga  
  
Scrambling back up, Chris reassured a shaken Stephanie, "I'm okay, the Jaguar - I think something hit it."  
Hearing the bewilderment in his voice, Stephanie asked, baffled, "You mean as in a weapon?"  
"Yeah, maybe," Chris replied, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. The possibility of another human being on the island was becoming more real. It was frightening yet exciting. The question uppermost in Chris's mind was, *Is it friend or foe?* Suddenly, something whooshed by his ear. *I think I've found the answer,* he thought dizzily. Chris's steps faltered as he struggled to plant Steph firmly on her feet.   
Tightening her grip around his neck, Stephanie asked worriedly, "Chris, what's wrong?"   
"I, I don't feel so good, my neck hurts." His tingling fingers fumbled around his neck until they met with a piece of wood and feathers. *A poisonous dart!* "St, Stephanie run!"   
"Why?" she asked fearfully, her hands traveling to his face. She gasped, seeing the outline of the dart in the shadows of nightfall.  
Desperately, she tugged on the dart, but to no avail.   
"Just go, they may have killed the hunter, but now we are the hunted," he slurred.   
"No, no, I won't leave you!" she cried, tugging on his hand. "We have to get out of here!" Everything went black as a heavy weight descended upon her.  
"Oh," Stephanie groaned, involuntarily attempting to move her hands to her head. Finding that impossible, Stephanie's eyes snapped open. Whipping her head around, she discovered that her hands were bound tightly behind her back. *How dare they hold me prisoner, I'm Stephanie McM.. * Her jaw dropped as she noticed approximately twenty people dancing around a bonfire. In the center of it sat an enormous black kettle, nearly boiling over with hot water. The pounding in her ears was incessant, her vision swimming. *It must be my head, maybe I have a concussion or something,* but she had this sinking feeling that it was more than that. Straining her eyes to see, she noticed several more scantily clad figures pounding on what looked like to be homemade drums, in the distance. *They must be some kind of tribe. I wonder where that Jaguar they killed is?* She turned her head and barely swallowed the scream rising in her throat - across from her was the skin and head of the animal stretched across two vertical wooden poles. Stephanie closed her eyes, turning her head in the other direction. Taking a deep breath, Steph opened her eyes, only to see a lifeless Chris tied to a wooden pole across from her. Fear seized her heart, her mind paralyzed. Stephanie heaved a deep sigh of relief as she saw the slight rise and fall of Chris's chest. *Thank goodness he's alive. Unconscious, but alive,* she thought gratefully. Stephanie hooded her eyes, keeping them open only slightly, so she could keep an eye on the tribesmen while she thought of a plan to get her and Chris out of there.   
All of a sudden, she felt hands grab her roughly from behind. "Hey!" Stephanie started to exclaim indignantly. A hand clapped over her mouth, "Be quiet, I'm trying to help you," the voice whispered harshly.   
Stephanie nodded and almost immediately felt the pressure release from her mouth. "We have to help Chris," Stephanie pleaded despondently, "he's unconscious."   
Stephanie thought she heard the apparent rescuer swear quietly, "I'm going to need your help, we have to do this fast."  
Stephanie nodded, "Okay." She could feel the stranger work at Stephanie's well done knots.   
"I will untie your friend from behind, when he falls forward, catch him and we will make a run for it."  
Stephanie stared blankly into the darkness, having yet to see their rescuer, "that's it?"  
"You have a better idea?" the figure hissed.   
"Fine, fine, geez," Steph muttered under her breath as she quietly got down. Unnoticed, Steph tip-toed over to Chris. Stephanie caught Chris as he fell forward, *uh, he's heavy,* she thought, straining under his weight.   
"Let's move it," the shadowy figure commanded.   
Stephanie jumped, "Okay, okay, what a great bedside manner you have," Stephanie commented sarcastically.  
"Now is not the time for pleasantries," the stranger replied tartly. A clamor rose up among the tribesmen as they spotted Stephanie.  
"We have to get out of here, now! I will hold them off, help your friend."  
"But, will you be able to get out alright?" Stephanie questioned hesitantly.   
"Just go!" their rescuer commanded. Afraid to argue any further, Stephanie put her arm around Chris's waist as she hoisted his limp arm over her shoulder. It was slow going, but the distant noise of the tribe slowly faded away. *I wonder if our friend is okay,* Stephanie thought sadly.   
"Good, you got away alright. I was concerned you wouldn't be able to handle his weight."   
"You made it," Stephanie said happily, looking upward where the voice had come from.   
"I have my own arsenal," the mysterious stranger replied shortly. Jumping down from the trees, the stranger landed directly in front of Stephanie. The moonlight filtered through the trees, exposing the face of Stephanie and Chris's rescuer.   
"You're a girl!" Stephanie exclaimed in shock.  
"Last time I checked," she said dryly, a wry smile on her face.   
"How did you do that?" Stephanie asked, in awe.  
"Do what?"  
"Jump from the trees and land on your feet without breaking any bones?"  
"Practice." With that, she turned on her heel.   
Stephanie just stood there, her mouth hanging open.  
"Well, do you want me to help your friend or not?" the woman asked, turning around.  
"Oh yes please, can you help Chris?"   
"They just knocked him out with an animal tranquilizer. Just be glad they didn't use the spear gun on your friend, like they did the jaguar, since you were both going to become the main course for our dear friends," she said sarcastically.  
"Cannibals?!" Stephanie asked, wide - eyed.   
"I believe you Americans also use the term head - hunters," she replied calmly.   
Stephanie was in such shock she didn't even notice the clearing they came to - in which stood the treehouse. The woman stared up longingly at the treehouse, knowing that was the safest place for them to be, but this Chris person was in no condition to walk let alone climb.   
"I guess we will be camping out tonight," she said as cheerfully as she could.   
Coming out of her stupor, Stephanie asked, "You mean this is your treehouse?"   
"Yes. I knew you and Chris," she said reluctantly, "were staying here, but I didn't mind, since I was exploring. I don't care for the fact that you broke a section of my railing though," she replied rather bluntly, her gaze piercing Stephanie's.   
Angrily, Stephanie retorted, "Well, it's not like I was intentionally trying to trash your treehouse. Whoa, wait a minute, that means you've been watching us." Thinking back to what Chris said a few days ago, Stephanie asked, "That bear, he's yours isn't he?"  
She nodded, "Yes, he's been keeping an eye on you. I would not have found you guys if it wasn't for Blinky." At the mention of his name, Blinky came lumbering towards the group.   
Steph took a step back in fear.   
The woman rolled her eyes, "He won't hurt you, he's my only friend out here - and protector," she added fondly.   
As Stephanie reached out to touch his velvety nose, she whispered to herself, "Chris was right, we weren't alone at all."  
Changing the subject, Stephanie asked inquisitively, "What are you, Scottish, Irish? I've been wondering about your brogue?" Steph asked out of the blue.  
"Do not confuse the Scotts with the Irish. I am Irish thank you very much," she replied stiffly. "Name's Mariah."   
The woman sat down and pulled the limp Chris from Steph's reluctant arms.   
"Chris saved me, several times," Stephanie said quietly.   
"I know, surprised me since you both seemed to fight so much. I can see why you would fall for him though, he has an excellent body," Mariah said off - handedly, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
Stephanie looked up to meet Mariah's eyes and gasped in surprise. Steph felt a wave of indignation and jealously sweep over her. *She had better not try to make any moves on him.* Stonily, Steph corrected herself, *Jericho's a big boy, he can take care of himself.*  
Stephanie looked down in surprise as a groan came from the injured Chris. "You're awake," she replied softly, her finger tips grazing his face.   
"Steph?" he asked quietly, licking his lips.   
"Where are.." Chris stopped as he felt a cool hand on his forehead. "Who.."  
"You were right, there was someone else on this island."  
He smiled, "Good, finally you admitted I was right about something." His eyes closed.   
Stephanie looked up at Mariah, anxiety flicking across her face,  
"Will Chris be alright?"  
Mariah nodded, "He will be fine. All he needs is rest. Right now it is the best thing for him, until the drug wears off." Hesitantly, Steph wearily lied down, warily eyeing Chris's head in Mariah's lap.   
She sighed as her eyes closed in slumber.   
Stephanie smiled as Chris wound his arms around her waist. His hands slid down to her hips, barely touching her sarong, as they danced in the firelight. She slipped her arms around his neck, as his hands moved up her back, touching her baby blue halter top, finally resting on her neck. Pulling her body close to his, he cradled her face in his hands...  
  
15 minutes to showtime:  
Nervously, Matt turned the CD over in his hands.  
A hand clapped him on the shoulder, "You ready for the match tonight bro?"   
Matt nearly jumped a mile, quickly hiding the CD behind his back. "Hey, what have you got there Matt?" Jeff asked curiously.  
"Uh, nothing," Matt replied, playing dumb.   
"Uh uh, I know better," Jeff responded waggling a finger at Matt.  
"Hey man, you ready for the big show tonight?" Adam asked with a wink, as he entered the locker room.   
"Uh, ready as I'll ever be I guess," Matt swallowed nervously.  
"You'll do great with Amy - as long as you don't sing Matty," Jeff said seriously. "Besides, I'm so going to kick your butt tonight," Jeff replied grinning.  
"Well I'm glad you're so enthusiastic," Matt replied sarcastically, glaring at his baby brother.  
"Alright guys, cut it out," Adam commanded, stepping in between the brothers. "Just go out there, do what you have to do and most importantly, have fun!"  
"Sure thing - coach," Jeff responded. He did a mock salute and turned on his heel.   
Once Adam was sure Jeff was out of earshot, he said in a low tone of voice, "Don't worry man, you'll do fine. Just remember what I taught you."  
Matt nodded nervously, "I'll do my best."  
Jeff burst through the curtain, totally psyched. He did his little dance then raced towards the ramp, flipping over the rope. The crowd roared their approval, loving it. The lights went down and the brother's music started up once more - as Matt made his way out. The crowd's response was just as hyped, except they were booing Matt. *Well, that's all about to change,* he thought. Matt stepped into the ring, and grabbed the microphone. He nodded his head ever so slightly, to the media guy in the booth up above. The audience, now silent, eagerly anticipated what he was about to say.   
"Lita, I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you babe, and I'm going to prove it to you," he finished with determination. The audience, surprised, listened with rapt attention.   
  
Meanwhile:  
Amy was just pulling her aqua and black referee shirt over her black bra when she heard someone - singing?! She stopped and stared hard at the television screen, "Matt?" she questioned in disbelief.   
  
"Oh, girl, I've known you very well.   
I've seen you growing everyday.   
I never really looked before   
but now you take my breath away.   
Suddenly you're in my life,   
part of everything I do.   
You got me working day and night   
just trying to keep a hold on you.   
Here in your arms I found my paradise,   
my only chance for happiness.   
And if I lose you now I think I would die.   
Oh, say you'll always be my baby,   
we can make it shine,   
we can take forever,   
just a minute at a time."  
  
Amy clutched her shirt to her chest, tears in her eyes, as she watched Matt croon into the microphone. Wiping the back of her hand against her eyes, she started to laugh at his slightly off key tone of voice. Lita's music erupted as she raced down the ramp towards the ring, "Matt, what are you doing?!" Amy yelled as she scrambled into the ring.   
"I'm apologizing for being a big jerk," he stated. Matt resumed singing as Jeff, who stood in the background, made a face and covered his ears.  
  
"More than a woman,   
more than a woman to me.   
More than a woman,   
more than a woman to me."   
  
"Matt, would you stop. I forgive you, alright." Pushing the mic away from his face, she cradled his face in her hands and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. The audience was floored by this unexpected turn of events.   
"Alright then, this means I have one more thing to do." Matt grabbed the mic one more time and sang the final bar of the song:  
  
"Oooh   
There are stories old and true   
of people so in love like you and me.   
And I can see myself,   
let history repeat itself.   
Reflecting how I feel for you,   
thinking about those people ,   
then I know that in a thousand years   
I'd fall in love with you again.   
This is the only way that we should fly,   
this is the only way to go,   
and if I lose you I know I would die.   
Oh, say you'll always be my baby,   
we can make it shine,   
we can take forever,   
just a minute at a time."   
  
He knelt down on one knee, "Am.. I mean Lita will you marry me?" The audience grew quiet, shocked by what Matt had just asked. The shock of the audience was mirrored on Amy's face. *Okay, okay, this is just part of the storyline and for some stupid reason, Matt failed to tell me. Note to self: remind me to kill him.* The audience waited with baited breath:  
"Sure okay," Amy nodded casually.   
Matt moved the mic away from his mouth for just a fraction of a second, "Amy, I'm serious, I want to marry you."  
She clapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh, you are serious!" She could see it in his eyes.   
"I, I don't know what to say," Amy replied, flabber-gasted.  
"Just say yes," Matt said, smiling.  
"Yes, oh yes!" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Matt. The audience stood up, their thundering applause reverberating throughout the whole stadium.   
"Oh I wish my boyfriend would sing to me like that," a young woman crooned, swooning back against her presumed boyfriend, who didn't look overly pleased.   
"Oh no you don't," Jeff replied, turning around and leaning over the ropes, "not if he sounds like Matt." Amy pulled back, tears shining in her eyes, as they both moved to stand.   
"I can't believe you did this! Was this Vince's idea?"   
"Well, kind of..." he trailed off, as Vince's music came on.  
All three turned to see Vince running at breakneck speed towards them.   
"What are you doing? You were supposed to propose to Amy, then send her to the back while you and Jeff slug it out."   
"I'm not fighting with Jeff, I'm making up with him instead," Matt replied firmly. "It's what the fans want."  
"Send me to the back?!" Amy responded indignantly. "I'm not his doting wife - yet," Amy replied, a slight smile lighting up her face.  
"How do you know it's what they want?" Vince demanded.  
"Maybe you should search the web more Vance," the Rock stated casually, coming up behind Vince.   
"Matt's right," Jeff stated soberly, coming up behind Matt and Amy, "the fans don't want to see us fight. You of all people should know that."   
"Matt, we are going to have a match tonight and if you won't fight against Jeff, then you will fight against me!"   
  
Will Mariah come between Steph and Chris's growing love for each other?   
Would Vince stoop so low as to fight one third of team Xtreme?   
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	12. If This Is It?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or it's wrestlers, but if I could I would. :)   
  
I you would like to use my story, please ask me first, thanks.   
  
The song, "If This Is It," is by Huey Lewis and the News and is not mine.   
  
Chapter 12: If This Is It  
  
"If this is it   
Please let me know.  
If this ain't love, you'd better let me know.   
If this is it   
I want to know.  
If this ain't love baby, just say so."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a muffled voice threatened from behind Vince. Vince turned around in surprise, only to have a gloved hand wrap around his throat in a vice-like grip. Vince stared at Kane, raw fear in his eyes. "Nighty-night," Kane growled as he slammed Vince into the mat. Matt grabbed Jeff's arm, raising it up in victory. Turning, Matt gave Jeff a hug.   
"Man, I can just imagine it, all the fans cheering as I pin you for the three count," Jeff whispered longingly into Matt's ear.   
"In your dreams little bro, in your dreams," Matt replied with a cocky grin as he pulled away from Jeff. The audience screamed "Hardys! Hardys!" as Team Xtreme, The Rock and Kane made their way to the back.   
"Congratulations guys!" Jeff said, grinning from ear - to - ear.   
"You knew about this didn't you?" Amy asked a smile tugging at her lips.  
"I sure did!" Jeff announced proudly, "and I managed to keep it a secret!"   
"You fellows were great!" Vince said excitedly, letting the curtain fall behind him.   
"Whoa, wait a minute," Matt said, his jaw dropping, "that was all a set up?"  
"Darn right, I figured you two weren't going to fight each other, so I had a back - up plan. I think the fans liked it better too!" he said proudly. Amy frowned, she could just imagine Vince strutting around like a peacock, his glorious feathers all on display.   
"Well if you didn't think they were going to wrestle each other, why did you set them up for vengeance anyway?" Amy asked in frustration.   
"Oh no honey, everything was fine until I came up with the proposal, then I just had the feeling that..."  
"What!"   
Matt frowned, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. *Uh oh, I didn't want her to find out this way!* he thought frantically, squeezing his eyes shut.   
"I thought maybe you had worked together on this with Matt," Amy said, trying to keep her cool.  
"Nope, this was all my idea. Now you two will have to act more like an engaged couple now," Vince said happily, rubbing his hands together.   
Amy clenched her hands at her sides, "Act, ooh!" Amy stormed off, fighting tears. Helplessly, Matt watched her go, "Amy!" he called after her.  
"Thanks Vince, thanks for everything!" Matt said, his voice dangerously low, as he tore off after Amy.   
"What, what did I do?" Vince asked, perplexed.   
Confused, Dwayne(the Rock) and Glenn(Kane) were at a loss for words.   
"Amy thought the proposal was real," Jeff said simply.  
"Oh, don't be silly, it was just for.." he trailed off as he looked at Jeff, who looked very imposing at the moment.   
"It may have been a storyline in the beginning for you, but Matt decided to make it real. He wanted to surprise her."   
"Well, Matt should have told me what he was intending," Vince replied defensively.   
Jeff, his arms folded across his chest, nodding slightly, "Perhaps."   
"Whoa, this transcends soap opera." Dwayne said, in awe.   
Glen nodded, "I'm with you. Now might be a good time to leave, two's a crowd you know." They high - tailed it out of there, quickly making their way down the hall.   
  
Early the next morning:  
Sighing, Stephanie slowly sat up and rubbed at her gritty eyes. *That was a nice dream, I wish it would have been real - Ah! What am I thinking!* Quickly, she stood up and everything started to spin.   
"Sit down there girlie, you're exhausted," a soft voice whispered in her ear.   
"Chris!" Stephanie exclaimed excitedly, "You're up and moving around." Affectionately, she reached out to touch his unshaven cheek.   
"That's becoming a regular gesture with you isn't it?" he asked, chuckling softly.   
Abruptly, Stephanie pulled her fingers away, her face a deep crimson. Chris caught her fingers in his hand, "It's okay, I don't mind," he replied quietly.   
"Ahem, I see you've awakened," Mariah said in a clipped tone of voice.   
"I went and retrieved us some lunch," Mariah said off - handedly, dragging the carcass of the jaguar behind her.   
"Eww, we're going to eat that?" Stephanie asked in disbelief, scrambling behind Chris.   
"After it's cooked, yes," Mariah responded drolly. "I highly doubt our friendly neighborhood tribe will miss him."  
Chris cocked his head, looking at her in confusion.   
"Cannibals," Mariah explained.   
"Oh, that's nice. Anything else we should know?" he asked dryly.  
Curiously, Stephanie piped up, "So, how did you end up on this island?"   
"Well, my parents put aside a sizable amount of money for me. One day I decided that I wanted to come to America. My parents did not understand nor agree with my decision, but being that I was eighteen and they could tell it was what I really wanted, they reluctantly accepted my choice and kissed me goodbye. When I came to the United States, it was much more different than I anticipated. In Ireland, we lived in the country, where life is at a more leisurely pace. Here, it is noisy, crowded and everything moves at a much faster pace. I really didn't care for your way of life at all, so I bought this island and moved out here."  
"This is your island?" Stephanie asked, stunned.  
"Yes," Mariah answered proudly, "and I must admit, it is nice to see some civilized faces." Mariah's quick glance at Jericho did not go unnoticed by Stephanie, who fought valiantly to keep from reaching out to punch the jungle tramp.  
"You mean, you wanted to be stranded out here and live..." Chris spread his arms out in front of him, "like this?" he asked incredulously.   
"Did I want to be stranded, not exactly. I sailed back and forth between the east coast of Florida and Andros..."  
"That's the name of this island, it sounds like some kind of space thing," Stephanie commented with distaste.   
Mariah glared at her, "The name is of no importance," she said stiffly.   
"Anyway, after I made my last trip for supplies, a severe storm whipped through the area, demolishing my only way off the island and I've been stuck here ever since." An angry frown creased her tanned face, "As far as 'living like this,' as you called it - I consider this paradise. Peace and quiet, and an endless, pristine beach that stretches for miles. The cannibals know not to mess with me, and as long as I stay on my side of the island, I'm safe from them."  
"Okay, okay," Chris replied, raising his hand in defense, "Geez, touchy aren't we? I suppose you don't care about the latest fashion either, do ya?" Jericho commented appraisingly. Scantily clad in a rich, forrest green - colored top, exposing her midriff, while her bottom half was nothing more than a loin cloth covering both front and back. Both articles of clothing seemed to be made out of the same velvety, forrest green material. Stephanie frowned, not liking the way Chris was looking at Mariah - like she was some kind of bronze goddess or something.   
"Out here, I don't really view fashion as a matter of importance, " Mariah said icily.   
*Sheesh, she's worse than Steph with PMS!* "Perhaps not, but you might want to work on your people skills."   
"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black," Mariah retorted her green eyes boring into Chris's.   
"Hey, I get along with people really well!" Chris exclaimed.   
"Not from what I've seen." With a gasp, Mariah clapped a hand over her mouth. Steph looked on in amusement, at the sight of seeing real emotion pour forth from Mariah for the first time. Guiltily, Steph admitted slightly to herself that she enjoyed watching Mariah squirm in her own web of deceit.   
Chris narrowed his eyes, "You've been watching us?!"  
"I uh..."  
"Almost from the beginning," Stephanie finished for her, deciding to get Mariah off the hook - for now. *Chris won't forget that easily,* Steph thought to herself smugly.   
Thinking back to his evening swim, Chris's mind raced to Mariah. Warily Chris asked, "How much did you see?"   
"Um, I'm going to go for a walk, I need some air," Stephanie blurted out, not liking where this conversation was heading. She did not want to hear about Chris's body parts and Mariah mentioned in the same sentence.   
Turning from an embarrassed Mariah, Chris studied Steph, "Are you sure you're feeling up to it hon?" he asked in concern. Steph's head snapped up, her eyes locking with his. Chris blushed, slightly uncomfortable and a bit surprised, at how easy the term of endearment slipped past his lips.  
"Um yeah, I'm fine really. Thanks for asking," Steph replied smiling softly.   
"Maybe I should go with you, he offered, "I mean, last time, I almost lost you," Jericho coughed out the last word.   
"What?!" Stephanie exclaimed, raising a delicate eyebrow.   
"Um, never mind. Uh, listen, just be careful okay," he replied casually.   
"Always," Steph responded flippantly.   
Mariah stared at Jericho as Steph walked off, "You two are just plain weird."  
"Darn that man, he infuriates me! I mean, why doesn't Chris just tell me how he feels instead of mumbling something unintelligible. It must be a guy thing, but I don't get it." She sniffled, thinking of what her Mom always used to tell her, * Don't even try honey, men are hard to understand and I doubt us women will ever be able to figure them out.*  
Stephanie jerked her head up, a sly smile spreading across her face, "It doesn't matter, because I heard what Jericho coughed out anyway." Her heart and thoughts warming towards Jericho as Steph said to herself, "I can't believe Chris, he actually used a term of endearment towards me, with no hint of sarcasm or casualness. Somehow, I feel safe with him." She smiled, feeling secure in the thought. *He truly was concerned about me, but is it love? Well, I suppose there has to be something there, Chris already told me I fascinate him.* "That's not the same thing as love though," she muttered to herself, a dark frown creasing her face. "And how do I feel about him?" Absent - mindedly, Steph picked up a daisy and pulled off the petals one - by - one. "He loves me, he loves me not. Darn!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot, "that is not the answer I was hoping for." She moved forward, spotting bright colored Petunias just ahead. "Ooh, these are so pretty!" She scooped up several yellow, pink, purple and red Petunias. Steph spotted some Red roses up ahead, noticing the shiny thorns sticking out of their stems. Frowning, she remembered Jericho comments comparing her to the Rose. *I wonder if he thinks Mariah is like that?* she thought sadly to herself. Suddenly, feeling tired, Stephanie plopped down on a rock beside a small stream. Resting the flowers down beside her, she propped her chin in her hands. "He seems to be attracted to Mariah and she to him." *What if he's in love with her?!* The thought raced through her mind in a blind panic. With a sigh, Steph stared at her reflection in the crystal, clear water, "What does she have that I don't have? Gee, let me think, could it be the clothes," she replied sarcastically. "Maybe it's the hair or her body." Viciously, Steph cut through her reflection mirrored on the water's surface. *I'm just going to have to talk to him,* she thought with a sigh. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Stephanie thought to herself, *I have no problem yelling or screaming at Daddy, Vince McMahon, my billionaire father, and yet I don't even have the courage to talk to one of his employees.* Tracing her steps back down the same trail, Steph noticed some bright, shiny leaves beckoning her attention. "Oh, the sunlight reflects off these so prettily. I'll have to take some of these too!" Gathering several, she tucked them under her arm, next to the Petunias. Realizing the clearing was just up ahead, she slowed her pace. Hearing voices up ahead, Steph stopped in her tracks, distractedly scratching her hand.   
"Do you find me pretty?"  
Chris swallowed hard as Mariah wrapped her arms around his neck. "Um, you're certainly not ugly," he replied nervously.   
"So, what's 'not ugly,' about me?" she purred, smiling seductively.   
Chris looked at her red hair, the flecks of gold and brown catching in her locks, as they stood under the sun's rays. Unable to resist, he grasped a wavy strand between his fingertips. "Is that all?" she demanded. Startled, he jumped, almost immediately releasing her hair. He gulped, "Um no."   
Stephanie's heart pounding in her chest, she couldn't bear to look, *Don't fall for it Chris!* she practically willed him.   
"It's your eyes." Spellbound, he stared down into them. Pools of sea - green, dotted with flecks of blue. Without further ado, Mariah seized the moment as her lips claimed his.   
  
Is this relationship over before it even started?  
Will Matt be able to patch things up with Amy, or does their relationship belong to the ages now?  
Stay tuned, don't click that button... 


	13. Stuck With You

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWF and it's wrestlers. On my part it's only wishful thinking. :)  
  
The song, "Stuck With You," is by Huey Lewis and the News and is not mine.   
  
If you would like to use this story, please ask me first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 13: Stuck With You  
  
Stephanie choked out a strangled cry, dropping her bouquet of flowers and leaves, scattering them all over the earthen floor.   
Startled, Chris released Mariah and turned around. "Steph!" he cried out.   
"Leave me alone!" Stephanie screamed at him. Scratching her leg furiously, she ran off. Chris closed his eyes in frustration, only seconds ago to see the flicker of pain in Stephanie's eyes.   
Taking a deep breath, Chris raced off after his beloved.   
"He loves me not," Mariah muttered under her breath.   
"Steph!" Chris yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Steph dug her fingernails into her stomach. The itch was becoming painful, *What in the world am I allergic to!* she thought furiously. Striking a solid object, she screamed at the top of her lungs. The "object," in front of her roared back.   
Opening her eyes, she noticed a big black bear staring back at her. "Oh Blinky, it's only you," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.   
"Stephanie, watch out!"   
Stephanie whirled around, "Jericho!" she practically spat out. "I will not watch out, it's only Blinky," Steph countered, standing protectively in front of bear.   
"No it's not," a voice said calmly, pulling a bow and arrow from behind her back.   
"Steph get down!" Chris ordered, lunging at her. He knocked Steph to the ground, covering her with his own body, as the sound of an arrow whizzed over their heads. Injured, the bear collapsed back onto all four legs and lumbered off into the woods, whimpering.   
"Just a flesh wound," Mariah said calmly, as she placed the bow into it's holster, draped across her back and shoulder.   
Chris slowly got off of Stephanie. "Steph, you okay?" he asked, turning her over. "Steph?" he asked again, this time concern laced in his voice. Gently, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.   
"I think she fainted," Mariah replied, peering into her pallid face.   
Chris picked her up easily. He frowned though, when he saw the red marks on her arms, legs, stomach and neck. Mariah and Chris looked at each other in alarm, "Poison Ivy!"   
As soon as they reached the treehouse, Chris gently placed her on the floor and started ripping up her pants legs, stopping halfway up her thigh.   
"Okay, good, I'll go fetch us a bucket of cool water. Since we don't have any lotion, it's the next best thing. Chris nodded, barely paying attention to Mariah as he focused his attention on Stephanie. He winced inwardly as he realized what he would have to do.   
"Goodbye my old friend, I'll miss you." Closing his eyes, Chris grabbed hold of his prized hockey shirt and pulled. Rrripp!  
With each tearing sound, Chris cringed. Stoically, he tossed the remnants of his shirt over the wooden railing.   
All warm and fuzzy, she felt something soft and woolly wrapped around her body - and strong arms around her! Stephanie's eyes popped open. Feeling her body stiffen, Chris's sleep - filled eyes snapped open as well, peering down into Stephanie's anger - filled baby blues.   
"Release me!" she screeched, pounding on Chris's chest with her fist. "Whoa, hang on there, Princess," he said lightly, "we need to talk."  
"There's nothing to talk about," she said stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her face away from his.   
"Alright, fine, I'm not going to waste my breath then." Stephanie let out a gasp of surprise as she felt her rump meet with the cold, wooden floor.   
"Hey!" she protested, "I liked it better before," Stephanie said quietly.   
"Well, make up your mind then," Chris replied gruffly, hauling her back into his lap. "And if I didn't know better, just now, you sounded meek and subdued, like a sweet little housecat. Oh wait, let me rephrase that - hellcat, you just haven't unsheathed your claws yet," he bit out.   
Wounded, Stephanie whispered quietly, "I knew I couldn't trust you with my heart."  
"What?!" Jericho demanded.   
Quietly, Mariah's head peeked over the top of the wooden steps etched into the tree trunk, "Aw, sweet Mary, Mother of Joseph, would you stop hurling insults at one another and just proclaim your love to one another!"   
They turned to look at her in shock. Surprised at her words, a sheepish looking Mariah, quite embarrassed, turned abruptly and soundlessly made her way back down the carved steps.  
"I heard you," Jericho responded quietly. Almost instantly she regretted her words as she noticed the wounded, defeated look in his eyes. Stephanie closed her eyes, *And here he is taking care of me, even though I have know idea what's wrong with me? No matter, I owe Chris an explanation.* She opened her eyes only to look into Chris's hardened ones.   
Swallowing hard, she said quietly, "When I was fifteen I fell in love with my best friend."  
Surprise lit up Chris's eyes, "Isn't that a bit young..."   
She waved a hand at him, "Yes, yes, I know. Too young to truly realize what love is and too young to date. Mom and Dad used to give me that spiel all the time - and yes they were right," Stephanie said with a sigh. "I never thought I'd say that." She chuckled lightly.   
"Please just listen to me, no jokes and no cracks, okay?" He nodded, seeing the pleading look in her eyes.   
"I realize, even though we've only been stuck here for four days, I think it's safe to say that we've bonded pretty well," Steph said shyly, desperately searching Chris's face for an answer, hoping that she was right. Steph let out a deep breath, as he slowly shook his head yes.   
"I dated Todd until my senior year. We were very happy together, or at least at thought we were. The day of our graduation, I found him making out with Jennifer, my friend since I was in kindergarten, against his car, in the school parking lot." Chris opened his mouth to speak but Stephanie held up her hand, "Please, not yet." Seeing the pain etched on her face, he couldn't help himself, "You can stop if you want to," Chris said softly.   
"No," she said softly, "I need to get this off my chest." The old Chris would have had a million comebacks for that line, but for the first time in his life it didn't really matter.  
"I was horrified, hurt and embarrassed. They were oblivious to my presence, so in my shock, I ran away." Stephanie let her head fall down towards her chest, unwilling to let Chris see the few stray tears fall. Wordlessly, Chris placed his hand at the back of her neck and squeezed affectionately. Grateful for the comfort, Steph wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. She felt Chris's gentle pressure release off her neck as she raised her head. "I broke up with Todd right before the graduation ceremony, I wasn't going to let him be the one to break up with me first," Steph said fiercely.   
"That's my girl," Chris whispered.   
Steph smiled slightly and continued. "I remember the surprise in Todd's voice when he asked me why." Stephanie's eyes took on a faraway look. "I just told him it wasn't working out. I was curious to see what his response would be, if he would explain to me what was going on, how long he had been cheating on me behind my back, or if it was just some fluke. I was hoping he would say it was all a big mistake and come crawling back to me. He never did though, instead Todd shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I remember all the times he told me he loved me. Maybe at one time it had been real, but in the end it wasn't. He stopped caring - about me, about us." The flood of tears broke, like a dam cracking under pressure. Chris put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.  
Just as quickly, Steph pulled away, "It was then that I swore I would never give my heart to another man again - and you're no different," Steph said softly, her heart aching at her words.   
Jericho, attempting to control his indignation and hurt, replied, "I'm not like that dipstick, Todd."  
"You were kissing Mariah weren't you," she accused.   
"What did you expect me to do Steph?" Chris demanded in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. "In walks another beautiful woman, while you keep turning me off and on like a faucet, pushing me away, then reaching for me. You never told me you loved me and you never said, gee Jericho, you want to start a relationship. I pretty much poured my heart out to you and you stamped all over it. I didn't know where I stood with you. As a matter of fact, I still don't!" Chris pointed out matter - of - factly.   
"Another beautiful woman eh?" Steph asked, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a smile.  
"Yes!" he said, annoyed. "Look Stephanie, I know you are afraid of getting hurt but if you don't allow yourself to feel, you'll only miss out."   
"On what? The pain, the anguish?! I've dated a few times since then, but know one ever gets close enough to Stephanie McMahon anymore," she said staunchly.  
"And that's something you're proud of?" Chris demanded quietly.   
She hung her head, "Mom, Dad and Shane don't even know everything that happened between Todd and I. All I told them was that we broke up. They don't know about Jennifer or anything," Steph's voice broke as she finished.   
"Oh geeze Stephanie, you've been holding all this in for way too long hon," Chris said sympathetically, wrapping his arms around her - and this time she didn't pull away.   
Her face buried against his chest, Steph whispered, "I love you."  
It felt the most natural thing in the world for Chris to respond, "I love you too."  
  
Late afternoon:  
"Amy?" Matt called softly, opening the rear exit door. Arms wrapped around herself, her back turned to him, Amy refused to answer. "You're shivering," Matt stated quietly. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it around her shoulders.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked, sorrow laced in her voice.   
"I wanted to," Matt explained, frowning, "but Vince beat me to it."   
"I know that you weren't intending to toy with my emotions and heart, but it sure felt like it Matt," Amy responded quietly.   
Matt sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, but it doesn't change what I said out there or how I feel about you. Initially, it was Vince's idea to have me propose to you, as only part of the story-line. The more I thought about it though, the more I wanted to turn it into reality. I didn't want to tell anyone, especially not you, I wanted it to be a surprise. Then Jeff found out and you know how he is about secrets." Amy grinned, "Yeah, he doesn't know how to keep one."   
"I practically made him swear to secrecy."  
"Well, he did a great job," Amy commented dryly.   
"Actually, the person that helped me the most was Adam. I asked if I could check out his c.d. collection, knowing he would have tons of musicians to choose from. Anyway, he went over the lyrics with me every spare moment I had and helped me with my, um, presentation."  
Amy burst out laughing, "I hope no one saw you two. That would have been awkward at best!"  
"No. Thankfully, there will be no rumors to quell," Matt said with a grin.   
"You gave a huge sacrifice," Amy blurted out, whirling around to face him.  
Matt stared at her in confusion, "What do you mean, Adam isn't that horrible to be around."  
She shook her head emphatically, "No, not that, you put aside Pearl Jam for me! That was soo sweet of you!" Amy threw her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses.   
He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, *Hmm, I'll have to listen to different music more often!*   
"Guys!" Jeff poked his head out the door and yelled frantically to them, "come on, the boat will be ready to take us out to the island within the hour. Let's move!"  
Stephanie started to scratch her stomach mercilessly beneath the blanket, "Darn this allergy, maybe it's possible to have some kind of aversion to the island or something."  
"Not likely," Jericho said grinning. "Now, quit scratching, it only makes Poison Ivy spread."  
"Poison Ivy?" Steph cocked her head in surprise.   
"You don't know what Poison Ivy is?" Chris blinked in surprise.  
"Noo," she retorted. He doubled over in laughter, holding his aching sides.   
Standing up, she threw the blanket off her shoulders. "Okay, I'm getting a draft," Steph complained.   
"Have you taken a glance at your clothing attire lately?" Mariah tossed in Stephanie's direction.   
Stephanie looked down at her bare legs, "Alright, who ruined my designer pants?"   
"I did," Jericho stated, a challenge in his voice. Steph raised her head, only to look straight into his blue eyes, from across the room. His eyes read, *Want to make something of it?*   
Mariah frowned, "I'm starting to feel like I'm being chased out of my own treehouse," she mumbled to herself, once again exiting down the steps.   
"No, I don't want make something of it," Steph said softly, crossing the floor to reach him. She smiled, enjoying the look of surprise in his eyes.   
"It's easier if the infected areas are exposed to air, so I ripped up your pants and.."  
"Your shirt!" she gasped, grasping the frayed edges, you tore up your lucky shirt!"   
"Aw, it's no big deal," Chris said, shuffling his feet.   
"Yes it is," Mariah piped up, peeking her head over the rough hewn step, "it was an autographed shirt. Now it makes a good rag."   
Chris flashed her a dirty look, "A rag!"   
Mariah grinned saucily at him, then disappeared from view.   
"You tore up your autographed, lucky shirt for me?! You never told me it was autographed!" Stephanie leaned forward to kiss him.  
"Oh no sweetheart, as much as I would like to kiss you, I don't want to contract Poison Ivy from you, it's quite contagious you know."  
She stared at him blankly. "Oh fine, whatever." Pouting, she ungracefully plopped down on the wooden plank floor, wincing slightly as she plopped down a little too hard.   
Chris chuckled, "Reliving kindergarten again Angel?"   
"Oh shut up junior." She refused to look at Chris, unwilling to let him catch the huge grin spreading across face.   
"Chris, Stephanie, come here, quickly!" Mariah yelled from below.  
Chris leaned over the railing, cupping his hands to his mouth, "Mariah?! Is everything okay?"   
"Everything is just grand, now come on down!"   
"I can't ever tell if that woman is serious or just being a smart - a.. oh never mind," Chris muttered to nothing but air, as he watched Steph make a beeline for the tree trunk.   
"I think your rescuers are here," Mariah said matter - of - factly, pointing out to sea, where a large boat was plowing towards them.   
"Daddy!" Stephanie yelled, waving her arms frantically. Chris frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. *I was just beginning to like this place, even more so the idea of being alone with Stephanie. Now everything will probably go back to the way it used to be.* Chris was surprised at how strongly he didn't want things to go back to the way they were, if anything he wanted things to move forward. Impulsively, Stephanie wrapped her arms around Chris's neck, surprising him a bit. "Isn't this wonderful, Daddy's here, he's finally come for me - I mean us," she amended, catching Chris's sharp look at her.   
"Pumpkin!" Vince yelled, running towards them. Vince enveloped her in his arms, then quickly released her. Stepping back to examine his little girl, "What is wrong with your skin and you're clothes? You look - compromised," Vince said slowly, as if searching for the right words.   
"Daddy!"   
Highly offended, Mariah scowled at Vince.   
"Poison Ivy," Jericho offered quietly.   
Vince half - smiled, half - glared at Chris, "I trust you took good care of my little girl, at arms length of course."   
"Well," Chris started to reply sheepishly.   
Stephanie moved to grab Vince's arm, when suddenly Chris, a look of determination on his face, reached out to take Vince aside as well.   
"Actually sir, may I speak to you for a second?"  
Both Vince and Stephanie looked at Vince in surprise.   
"Since when have you ever called me sir?" Vince demanded, quirking an eyebrow.   
"Nevver evver, but I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Who is the devastatingly handsome fellow with the blonde ponytail?" Mariah asked, intrigued.  
"Who? Oh Paul?" Stephanie asked, surprised.   
"In wrestling, he's known as Triple H., but all us friends know him as Paul."  
*Hmm, I wonder what he's doing here.*  
A beaming Jericho and a proud Vince strode back towards Mariah and Stephanie.  
"So, what's the great news?" Steph asked.  
"I'll tell ya later," Chris said off - handedly. Feeling slightly hurt at Chris's brush off, Steph remained silent, momentarily.   
"Vince, this is Mariah, Mariah, meet Vince McMahon, Stephanie's father."  
"Charmed, I'm sure," Mariah answered icily, an edge to her voice.  
"A woman with spunk, hmm, I like it," Vince said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.   
"Oh no you don't, don't get any ideas about using her as your boy toy in another storyline," Steph reprimanded, shaking a finger at her father.   
"Boy toy?" Mariah asked, a confused look on her face.   
"It's a long story - which you don't want to hear, believe me," Chris emphasized.   
"Daddy, was getting us stranded on this island your idea?" Stephanie asked point blank.  
Vince's eyes widened in surprise, "Whatever gave you that idea?"   
Chris crossed his massive arms over his equally massive chest, "You mean who."  
"Alright, I did plan the train trip to get the two of you alone."  
"Why?" Stephanie asked.  
"To bring you two closer together - as friends, hopefully more. I do want a son - in - law to contr, I mean have, one day you know."  
Confirming their suspicions and then some, Steph and Chris looked at each other in embarrassment.   
"Well, what I really want to know are which wrestlers helped you in this little scheme of yours?" Chris demanded, trying hard not to smile.   
Vince swept his arms in the direction of the boat, "Why don't you ask them yourself."  
Surprising Chris and Vince, but no one more than herself, Stephanie found herself asking, "Mariah, do you want to come back with us?"   
Mariah's jaw dropped. "You mean it?" she asked incredulously.   
"Well sure, I, we, don't want to deny you a shot at a new life, that is if you want it?" Steph asked shyly.   
Mariah glanced at the hunk, Steph had called Triple H.   
"I would like that very much, thank you - but we have to take Blinky with us."  
Chris and Steph laughed.  
"Blinky, who's Blinky?" Vince asked.   
Mariah put two fingers in her mouth and whistled shrilly. A big black - brown bear lumbered towards the group.  
"Bl, Blinky, I thought it was like your pet cat or something," Vince stammered, his face pale.   
"Only if you want to befriend the local Jaguar," Mariah replied sarcastically, stroking his fine, yet course hair. Chris and Steph looked at each other, laughing uneasily, sharing the inside joke.   
"Oh wait!" Mariah exclaimed, "let me just get a few more things." A few minutes later, Mariah struggled towards them carrying a medium sized drawstring pouch that matched the color of her jungle outfit.  
"A few things eh, women never pack just a few things," Chris said, raising an eyebrow. Perhaps you could imagine Mariah's surprise, when Chris's next words were this, "Here let me take that for you. It looks heavy."  
"Thanks," she said, a smile on her face. As the group neared the boat, Paul leaned towards Shane and whispered, "Who's the babe standing next to Jericho? She has gorgeous hair."  
"How should I know, besides, I'm sure that's not all you find gorgeous," Shane replied with a smug smile.   
"You're just trying to start trouble short stuff," Paul retorted, trying not to smile.   
As the boat pulled away from shore, in a way, Steph couldn't believe they were actually leaving. A part of her was sad, which surprised her.   
"You okay?" a voice whispered in her ear.  
"Yeah, I guess so, I can fairly believe everything that has happened in the past what, four to five days? I'm losing count," she said with a laugh.  
"Well, that's bound to happen, when you're sick half the time or in and out of consciousness," he said quietly, his tone of voice sober.   
"Listen, Chris, don't you even feel bad or guilty for one second. I wouldn't have gotten out of those scrapes if it wasn't for you. Most of the time I put myself in those situations anyway."  
"Hey, what's so funny?" she asked defensively.   
"You, that you didn't even know what Poison Ivy was," he replied, doubling over in laughter again.  
"I only went to summer camp once okay, Mom and Dad made me come home after only a few days, because they thought it was too dirty."  
"Well, that is kind of the idea," Chris replied dryly, raising an eyebrow.   
"So, I liked this little excursion that Dad inaverdently let me go on. I liked being stuck with you."  
Chris looked at her sharply.   
*Oh shoot, I hadn't meant to let that slip out.*  
"Do you want things to go back to the way they were, at least in front of the cameras?" Chris asked quickly.  
"No!" she blurted out, quite loudly.  
Everyone around her stopped talking and stared at them.   
"I expect there will be some changes, no, quite a few changes to the script," Steph answered, smiling slyly.   
"I liked being stuck with you too, so I was wondering, how would you like to be stuck with me - permanently."  
Steph turned away from him, her eyes focusing on the setting sun, as if brush strokes of water colors in shades of red, pink and gold dripped down, melding with the gulf waters. Chris waited with bated breath for her answer. "Don't fall overboard," Chris joked, reaching out to tuck a strand of chestnut hair behind her ear.   
"Yo, you mean? You're serious..." her voice trailed off.  
"Ah hah," Chris replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes it's true, I am happy to be stuck with you.   
Yes it's true, I'm so happy to be stuck with you, because I can see that you're happy to be stuck with me."  
  
Will she say yes?  
Will Mariah become Vince's next "boy toy?"  
What will happen between Mariah and Paul, if anything?   
Stay tuned...  
Don't click that button... 


	14. Kokomo

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns the WWF and it's wrestlers. Too bad it's not me. :)   
  
The song, "Kokomo," is by The Beach Boys and is not mine.  
  
Thanks everyone for your reviews. They are always appreciated!   
  
If you would like to borrow this story, please ask me first, thanks.   
  
Chapter 14: Kokomo  
  
"Off the Florida Keys,  
There's a place called Kokomo.   
That's were you want to go to get away from it all."  
  
One week later:  
"I can't believe you actually asked my father's permission for my hand in marriage, that was so sweet of you. Daddy himself was shocked that you, of all people, would ask his permission."  
Chris gave her a look.   
"Oh you know what I mean," Stephanie answered, looping her arm through Chris's. They turned to meet Amy and Matt, as they made their way up to the altar. Stephanie gave Amy a hug, "This is so exciting!"  
"The feeling's mutual," Amy said, giving Steph a reluctant hug.   
"Don't worry, I'm past the contagious stage, Daddy told me so."  
"Yeah, but I'm not," Chris muttered in her ear.   
Stephanie jabbed him lightly in the stomach, "Yes, but they don't know that - and as long as you don't touch them, they should be fine."  
Changing the subject, Stephanie turned back to Amy, "Where is the pastor at? I thought it was his job to be here before us," Steph complained.   
"Trying to find a restroom area not heavily populated by guests," Chris responded wryly.   
"There's Paul, I'll be right back," Steph announced. Picking up the folds of her creamy white dress, she hurried off.   
"That was cool man, what you did - the way you proposed to Amy," Chris explained. "I only wish I could have been there to see it. I heard Adam helped you with setting it all up."  
"Who told you? Did Amy tell you?" Matt asked anxiously, slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh yeah," Jericho replied grinning. "Amy's ecstatic about the way you proposed to her man. She thought it was totally romantic and sweet of you."  
Matt grinned, "I'm glad."   
"I'm a bit surprised you were okay with Amy taking on the role of engineer for our little 'excursion though.'"  
"Well, I'll admit, it took some persuading. So, when I found out that the train had crashed, I was ready to kill Vince, even more so Paul, even though he is one of my best friends."  
"What! Paul was involved in this? What did Paul have to do with this?"  
"Whoa, one question at a time," Matt said with an uneasy laugh. "It was Paul's idea actually. He knew how much you and Steph   
were in love with each other. So, after his injury, on his comeback, he proposed the idea to Vince - behind closed doors of course."  
Stunned, Chris slowly closed his slack jaw, "Apparently, that is what Paul is telling Steph now," Chris commented, as he watched Steph pick her own jaw up off the ground. Matt watched, interested as Steph wrapped her arms around Triple H's neck.   
"Oh Paul, that was so sweet of you! I'm so glad that you pitched your idea to Daddy, otherwise none of this would have ever happened."  
"I'm just as thankful hon, otherwise I wouldn't have met Mariah," he said happily, putting an arm around Mariah's shoulder.   
Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Steph saw the pastor rush back towards the podium. "Thanks so much Paul." She couldn't help but think as she hurried towards the alter, that Chris was right, *Daddy never comes up with a plan all by himself. *  
Side - by - side, the two couples faced the minister.   
"If you will please turn and face each other," he requested.   
"Do you Christopher Jericho.." Jericho glared at him. "Oh that's right, you requested I use your real name," the priest replied sarcastically.   
*He would have to be one of Vance's friends too. He must work for dirt cheap since Daddy Warbucks hired him. The wise acre minister,* Chris thought in irritation.*   
"Take Stephanie McMahon to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do," Chris responded, sliding the ring on her finger.   
Shane, who stood off to the side as best man, couldn't believe it. *I never thought I would see my little sister getting married - to Chris Jericho - Irvine,* he thought with a grin.   
"Do you, Stephanie McMahon, take Christopher Irvine to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do." In turn, she attempted to jam the ring onto his finger?!   
"What are you trying to do, break it?" Chris hissed.   
"The ring or the finger?" Steph asked irritably.  
"Uh oh, they're at it again. Fork it over buster," Andrew said smugly. Scowling, Shane reluctantly handed him $30 bucks.   
"I think your hand is a bit swollen from the Poison Ivy," Stephanie whispered nervously.   
"Okay fine, just leave it on my first finger, I'll fix it later."  
The pastor just stared at them quizically, *Whew, one couple down, only one more to go.*  
"See, I knew it! Didn't I tell ya Chris had Poison Ivy! Now we can all get it!"  
"Calm down Matt, as long as we don't hug him or something, we'll be fine."  
"A-hem, are you through?" the minister asked.   
"Oh, um sorry. Yes sir, we are quite finished," Matt answered.  
"Oh no you're not, I will marry the both of you today if it's the last thing I do!" he responded with dogged determination.  
Amy blinked while Matt swallowed hard. "Well, that is the idea," Matt stated.   
Frowning at the couple, he asked them the same speech as he had asked of Stephanie and Chris. "Now you may both kiss your blushing brides," the pastor announced.   
"Finally!" Matt and Chris muttered simultaniously.   
The happily wedded wives pulled up their white gowns and raced to the treehouse to change while the happily wedded husbands had to change out of their traditional black tuxedos behind some bushes, beyond the treehouse.   
Amy giggled as they helped each other change, "We get to change up here, while they have to change behind some bushes."  
"True, but the guys do have the better vantage point," Stephanie advised. Amy frowned.  
"Darn, the women get to change in the treehouse, while we're stuck down here, behind some bushes," Chris complained.   
"True, but we have the better view," Matt pointed out, grinning devilishly. Slowly, they turned their heads upward.  
"Ah ha! Caught ya! You were right Steph."  
"Mm hmm." Stephanie smiled knowingly as she walked towards the group. For Jericho, the sky could have fallen and he wouldn't have noticed. *Behold, the vision of loveliness before me!*   
Dressed in a baby blue halter top with matching bottoms, an ivory sarong clung to her slender waist.   
"Steph, you're beautiful," Chris stated barely above a whisper, as he caught her hands. Stephanie blushed, "Thank you."   
Matt wrapped an arm around Amy's tanned waist, "We'd better go."  
  
"Bodies in the sand, tropical drink melting in your hand.   
We'll be falling in love to the rhythm of a steel drum band."  
  
Amy, Matt, Stephanie and Chris joined the many couples dancing along the water's edge.   
"I think it was so romantic of you to come up with the idea of having the wedding on the island," Steph commended, looping her arms around Chris's neck.   
"Well, I had to check with Mariah first, but I think it seemed most fitting. After all, this place was pretty much the beginning of our relationship."  
Stephanie nodded her agreement, albeit somewhat distractedly.   
"I think we really should go thank Spike for loaning us his boom box for the reception," Stephanie stated firmly as she danced with Jericho in the firelight.   
"After I have the first dance with you," he growled. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her tightly against him, causing her to let out a squeal.   
"Chris, people are staring," Steph exclaimed uncomfortably.  
"So, let them stare, I haven't been alone with you all week. And tonight, I really get to have you all to myself." He grinned rakishly down into her pink face.   
"Not tonight, people will hear."   
Chris sighed and looked heavenward. "Alright then, in two days, then I'll have you all to myself, sort of."  
The smile fell off her face, "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, that reminds me, I should probably go thank Andrew for loaning us that great selection of Beach Boys music."  
Grabbing the waistband of his beach shorts, Stephanie replied, "Uh, uh, uh, you're not getting off that easy. What have you been planning?"  
"Well, for our honeymoon, I purchased a sailboat, with all the options, for our two week getaway."  
"Oh Chris, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. Stretching up on her tip-toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"But Spike and Nidia are coming along too," he blurted out in a rush. She dropped her arms from around his neck, "What! We can't - you know, if they are there!"  
"I wouldn't worry about that, there are two cabins on the boat - and I made sure they are sound - proofed," Jericho finished with a grin. Steph started to smile, but then it turned to a frown, as another thought occurred to her.   
"Wait a minute, you don't know how to sail, do you?" Steph asked Chris, perplexed. "Chris," she scolded, "they aren't even dating!"   
"Actually.." but Steph wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. "It would be uncomfortable for me and I would imagine them as well since.."  
"I would be making my love for you complete," Chris answered seriously. Her jaw dropped, touched and thrilled by his words, but unsure of what to say.   
"Angel, I have it covered. No, I don't know how to sail, but Spike does. I was hoping the four of us could sail the boat together and Nidia and Spike are getting married tomorrow, which is why our honeymoon isn't officially starting until the day after.   
"What! Wow! When did all this happen, how come I didn't know about this?"  
"No offense hon, you may be the owner of ECW, but you've never really asked your employees how they were doing, and you seemed to take very little interest in their personal lives as well.  
Chris was afraid he had hurt her feelings as he looked into her sad eyes, "No, you're right. Well, things are going to change now," Steph said firmly. "And learning how to sail sounds like fun," she added shyly.   
  
"That dreamy look in your eye, give me a tropical contact high."  
  
"I had a dream about you the night you were injured," Steph said seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.   
"Oh really," Chris responded, raising an eyebrow. *Now this should be interesting,* he thought with a grin.   
"Actually, it was quite similar to now, except.." She placed his hands on her hips, "Your hands were here." Steph replied matter - of - factly.   
"I think I can take it from here," Chris said, running his hands up her sides and up her bare back, his hands finally stopping at her neck.   
"So, in your dream, what did I do next?" he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.   
"Well, you pulled me close."  
"Like this," Chris said, his well muscled arms circling her waist, jerking her to him.  
"Yes, precisely like that," Stephanie replied with a smile. "Then," she took Jericho's arms from around her waist and then taking his hands in her own, began tracing the lines on his palms.  
"You're killing me here Steph," Jericho groaned.   
Without looking up, she whispered, "I know." Her wicked grin did not go unnoticed by Chris.   
"You took my face in your hands," she continued, placing Chris's hands on her cheeks.   
"I think I can take it from here," he said with a smile, as his lips claimed hers.  
  
"Aruba, Jamaica, ooh, I wanna take you, to Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama. Key Largo, Montego, ooh, I wanna take you to down to Kokomo. We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow. That's where we want to go, way down in Kokomo."  
  
Will Vince finally get the control that he wants in the form of his now son - in - law Jericho?  
Will Vince become a Grandfather sooner than we think, at the rate Stephanie and Chris are going? LoL  
Do you think I'm going to write a sequel to this story? :) LoL! 


End file.
